


Голос королевы

by Nefer_Ra



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Drama, Force-Sensitive Hux, Gen, Kylo Amidala, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mysticism, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra
Summary: После гибели «Старкиллера» Сноук решает, что игра в прятки больше смысла не имеет, а магистру пора призадуматься, не слишком ли он расслабился, мня себя любимым учеником, и разрешает Хаксу вернуться к истинному облику рыцаря Рен (второго в иерархии). Но тут на имя магистра приходит сообщение с Набу, в котором одна из двойников нынешней королевы рассказывает, что на правительницу совершено покушение, и заявляет, что если Первый Орден все еще хочет покупать плазму без ограничений, то Кайло, как представитель клана Наберрие, должен это покушение расследовать и найти виновных, приняв на себя обязанности «Голоса королевы». А генералу Хаксу предстоит понять, кем же он является на самом деле и какова цена власти над собой и над Силой.





	1. Красавица больше не спит

**Author's Note:**

> AU с Хаксом «спящим» рыцарем Рен по мотивам арта Part-Time Dragon
> 
> Хакса, как и в «Искрах», зовут Рутгер. А сама история может считаться альтернативным ответвлением их же.

— Верховный лидер, — Хакс коротко кивает огромной голограмме, пытаясь сдержать мелкую дрожь, поселившуюся в пальцах. Сцепленные за спиной руки помогают решить проблему, но лишь частично. Он замерз, устал и перенервничал. Неудивительно, учитывая события последних шести часов. 

Атака Сопротивления на «Старкиллер», поиски тела магистра рыцарей Рен в заснеженном лесу, разрушение станции и неудавшаяся эвакуация. Не слишком обнадеживающий набор. Хорошо хоть Рена удалось вывезти живым. Правда, цена этого оказалась слишком высокой и большая часть персонала боевой станции нашла свою смерть прямо на рабочих местах. Но об этом он думать себе сейчас запрещает. Не время и не место для скорби. Не время для демонстрации собственной уязвимости.

— Генерал, — Сноук ласкающим жестом проводит узловатыми пальцами по подлокотнику трона, и Хакс ощущает, как в шею ему дышит потусторонним холодом Сила, будь она неладна. — Вы сделали все, что могли, в своей нынешней роли... 

Сердце пропускает удар и начинает колотиться быстро и неровно. Он пытается сглотнуть, но в горле пересохло — даже слова в свое оправдание не выдавить.

«Вот все и закончилось... бесславно».

— Поэтому стоит отбросить маски и вернуться к своей истинной роли, генерал. Или лучше сказать... рыцарь Рен? Второй после магистра.

«Что?!»

Сила сдавливает виски, отдается в затылке тупым ударом и вдруг взрывается мельтешением разноцветных кругов под закрытыми веками. Хакс не помнит, как оказался на коленях, согнувшись и прижимая руки к животу, но даже так он стоит едва-едва, бездумно глядя на пятнающую пол кровь, текущую из носа тонкой струйкой.

Он вспоминает. Стертые фрагменты памяти восстанавливаются один за другим, собираясь в целостную картинку. Темный зал, укрытая плащом фигура и безумное, до головокружения острое, ощущение причастности. Парящие перед ним детали меча и матово-серые лезвия ножей, вспарывающие воздух и плоть его случайных противников.

— Семь лет назад, незадолго до того, как вы получили проект «Старкиллер», генерал, — мягко подсказывает Сноук. — Ваше обучение было завершено, Сила запечатана, а воспоминания изъяты. 

— Да, учитель, — слова соскальзывают с языка легко, так, словно он произносил их неоднократно. Но где-то глубоко внутри, за всеми щитами, сейчас больше напоминающими битое стекло, теплится мысль о том, что он не должен преклонять колени. Что это — не его. Нечто чуждое, неправильное, царапающее, словно неотшлифованный шов. На плохо подогнанных декорациях или... иллюзии?

— Теперь, когда Кайло Рен допустил ошибку, у вас есть полное право оспорить его титул. И стать магистром рыцарей Рен. Занять достойное вас место.

Хакс медленно кивает, стараясь не обращать внимания на подкатывающую тошноту. Крови и боли слишком много. И у него нет никакого желания терпеть это унижение дольше необходимого. 

— Идите, рыцарь. Делайте, что должно, — генерал не видит лица Сноука, его понимающей, хищной ухмылки, сейчас скрытой во мраке. Но чувствует холодное прикосновение Силы, обманчиво ласково проходящейся призрачными пальцами по скуле и виску. И собственный животный страх, когда эти пальцы на миг сжимаются в сокрушающей кости хватке на горле.

Голограмма тает, унося с собой чужое подавляющее присутствие в Силе, а Хакс с третьей попытки поднимается на ноги и, пошатываясь, шагает в сторону выхода. Отстраненно отмечая, что с каждым шагом растет его уверенность в правильности того, что он должен сейчас сделать. 

«Только вот что сделать?» — мысли путаются, воспоминания смешиваются с реальностью, а мигрень тяжело долбит в висок, заставляя жмуриться в попытке вернуть картинке перед глазами хотя бы относительную четкость.

— Сэр? — адъютант, ожидающий генерала у дверей переговорного зала, меняется в лице, встретившись с ним взглядом. — Вам нехорошо, сэр?

«Мне? Интересный вопрос. Скорее... странно».

Хакс молча обходит адъютанта, словно тот не живой человек, а деталь интерьера. Ноги сами несут командующего в сторону медотсека. Причем не главного, что было бы логично, а одного из «специальных», расположенных недалеко от жилых палуб офицерского состава и частично законсервированных за ненадобностью. В точно таком же сейчас находится Рен. Если он еще не расколотил бакта-танк в попытке доказать всему миру, что раны, полученные им в схватке — мелочь, не способная остановить последователя Темной стороны Силы.

«Боги, о чем я думаю?» — генерал проводит ключ-картой по замку и буквально вваливается в ярко освещенное помещение. Кровь, текущая из носа, не желает останавливаться, и от нее промок уже не только платок, который он судорожно прижимает к лицу, но и манжет рубашки.

Медицинский дройд подкатывается к осевшему на койку Хаксу, издавая раздражающе жизнерадостный писк и спрашивая разрешения приступить к лечению.

Генерал выдавливает в ответ что-то условно утвердительное, запрокидывая голову. И успевает краем глаза выхватить строки, бегущие на соседнем мониторе: «Директива 66-14-беш принята к исполнению». А потом к шее прижимается холодный металл инъекционного пистолета и наступает темнота.

***

— Доклад, — Хакс не глядя протягивает руку за датападом. Медик, ответственный за состояние магистра рыцарей Рен, нервно вздрагивает и вручает генералу требуемое. Тот бегло просматривает отчеты за последние сутки и недоуменно вздергивает бровь, стараясь игнорировать очередную вспышку мигрени. Оказывается, что из бакта-танка магистра вынули около шести часов назад. Примерно тогда, когда сам Хакс очнулся в лазарете после операции по извлечению блокираторов Силы.

«Досадно, Рен мог заметить изменения», — желание почесать спину постепенно становится нестерпимым, заставляя выпрямиться еще сильнее в безуспешной попытке уменьшить площадь контакта поврежденной кожи с одеждой. От двух узких полос бакта-пластыря, прикрывающих свежие шрамы, никакого толку — дергающая боль распространяется вдоль позвоночника от лопаток до самого копчика. А перспектива терпеть ее ближайшую неделю-две не добавляет оптимизма. Скосив глаза, Хакс ловит свое искривленное отражение в блестящем боку реанимационной капсулы и досадливо морщится. В таком виде являться на мостик немыслимо. Поэтому рекомендациями оперировавшего его дройда и пожеланиями Сноука пока придется пренебречь.

— Сообщите мне, когда магистр очнется, — приказывает генерал. — Надеюсь, его жизнь вне опасности.

— Разумеется, хотя он потерял много крови и ближайшие двое суток будет еще слаб. В остальном он вполне здоров, — капитан-лейтенант медицинской службы поджимает губы в гримасе неодобрения. — Но на устранение шрамов может понадобиться время. Три, может четыре недели, при соблюдении всех рекомендаций.

— Не думаю, что они настолько дороги ему, чтобы Рен захотел их сохранить, — язвительно замечает Хакс, не слишком заботясь об уместности своих слов. Кайло достаточно редко попадает в лазарет, но пациентом является поистине ужасным, и весь персонал прекрасно об этом осведомлен.

— Если магистр выскажет вам какие-то свои пожелания... — медик на секунду замолкает, скользя взглядом куда-то в сторону, и Хакс машинально повторяет его движение, обнаруживая на безупречно белой поверхности стены приемного покоя глубокую вмятину.

— Я вам их обязательно передам, — сухо произносит он, мысленно обещая себе однажды высказать Рену все, что он думает о его поведении. Желательно держа при этом световой меч у его горла.

«Нехарактерная для меня ассоциация. И выбор оружия...»

Хакс идет к своей каюте кружным путем, выбирая малоиспользуемые коридоры и стараясь свести возможные встречи с членами экипажа к минимуму. 

«Неужели смена способа восприятия мира повлекла за собой изменения более глубокие, затрагивающие саму суть личности?» — коротко кивнув патрулю из двух штурмовиков, он заходит в свою каюту и первым делом наглухо блокирует дверь.

Ощущение иллюзорности происходящего пульсирует в измученном мозгу в такт с волнами прокатывающейся по спине боли.

«Что-то определенно сломалось, и это что-то надо срочно починить», — думать в таком ключе о собственном сознании очень странно, но другого объяснения исчезновения эмоций, ранее неразрывно связанных с экипажем «Финализатора» и персоналом погибшего «Старкиллера», не находится.

Генерал открывает панель стенного шкафа, извлекая из ниши тяжелый кейс личной аптечки, и задумчиво смотрит на пустое место. После чего протягивает руку, аккуратно касаясь кончиками пальцев боковой стенки. Сила подчиняется не сразу, но невидимый толчок запускает скрытый механизм, тайник открывается, и Хакс резко выдыхает сквозь зубы, видя спрятанный там костюм рыцаря Рен. Оказывается, он до последнего верил, что это лишь еще одна проверка. Но тусклый отблеск света на армированной ткани плаща все расставляет по своим местам. 

«И это... мое?» — покоящийся рядом с костюмом гладкий шлем слепо глядит на своего законного владельца узкой прорезью визора, неприятно напоминая генералу все те разы, когда он пытался угадать направление взгляда магистра Рен во время их очередного спора.

Нет уж, он прятать лицо не будет. Во время боевых операций шлем необходим, но на борту собственного флагмана носить его абсурдно. Взгляд соскальзывает ниже, на строгую черно-серую рукоять светового меча и висящую рядом с ним перевязь с ножами. Точно такую же, как в его видениях. Или все же воспоминаниях?

«Я подумаю над этим, когда будет чем», — Хакс перебирает содержимое аптечки, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Да, примененная к нему директива гласила, что использование анестетиков в первые две недели после извлечения блокираторов запрещено, поскольку может осложнить восстановление связи с Силой. Но никакой возможности запереться в каюте и посвятить это время медитациям не было. И генерал не собирается её искать. 

«Сила никуда не убежит, как и магистр. А вот своим людям я нужен здесь и сейчас. А они нужны мне!»

Кошмарный коктейль из двойной дозы обезболивающего и стимуляторов начинает действовать минут через десять после укола, а картинка перед глазами постепенно приобретает нормальный вид. Да, детали и мелочи все еще норовят вылезти на передний план, но теперь вещи выглядят именно так, как им положено, и не демонстрируют ни своих разноцветных двойников, ни внезапных теней. И даже спина начинает ощущаться более-менее терпимо, а не так, словно на нее плеснули кислотой.

Одновременно с этим внезапно наваливается груз проблем и задач, буквально час назад казавшихся совершенно неважными.

«Кажется, я начинаю понимать Рена, — мрачно хмыкает генерал, просматривая пришедшие за время его отсутствия отчеты. — Если у тебя в голове гнездо нетопырок на постоянной основе, то нормальным мыслям там просто нет места».

— Капитан, вы закончили сканирование окружающего пространства? — клавиша селектора привычно чуть прогибается под пальцами, и Хаксу стоит большого усилия не вдавить её сильнее. Срываться на оборудовании — не его стиль, и пусть он собирается примерить еще одну маску, но это не повод менять себя самого.

— Да, сэр. Последний шаттл мы подобрали четыре часа назад. Живых пассажиров там только двое, но они успели взять с собой часть накопителей массива данных с телеметрией...

— Полный отчет мне, как только будет ясно, что там, — генерал переводит взгляд на раскрытый тайник. — И начните расчет маршрута к точке встречи с медицинским транспортом. Прыжок по готовности.

— Да, сэр, — в голосе капитана едва заметная тень недоумения. Обычно командующий предпочитает отдавать подобные команды лично. Но свое мнение Менц оставляет при себе, за что Хакс ему искренне благодарен.

Генерал разрывает связь и устало трет виски, неотрывно глядя на перевязь с ножами.

«Надеюсь, магистр, вы успеете очнуться к моему приходу, и мне не придется решать, а не прирезать ли вас прямо во сне... Хотя соблазн, конечно, велик».

***

— Я думал, что «спящий рыцарь» только слух, а вот оно как... — из-под повязки на лице Рена виден только один глаз, сейчас задумчиво прищуренный. Кажется, магистр не слишком удивлен новостями. Или не способен им удивляться в силу своего состояния. Впрочем, в коконе больничного одеяла и под седативными он вообще выглядит странно... разбитым, опустошенным. Слабым. Словно огонь, сжигавший его изнутри и заставлявший упорно идти вперед, невзирая на доводы разума, почти погас.

— Разочарованы? — яда в голосе генерала хватит, чтобы отравить десяток хаттов.

— Нисколько, — Кайло опускает ресницы и чуть заметно улыбается. — Так даже забавнее, второй-из-Рен.

Хакс стискивает челюсти, подавляя желание потянуться к закрепленным на поясе ножнам, сейчас скрытым наброшенной на плечи шинелью. Потянуться рукой, Сила пока не настолько послушна. «Подарок» Сноука нарушил устоявшееся положение вещей, и теперь будет куда сложнее вернуть все на свои места. А ведь есть еще другие рыцари, о которых он знает прискорбно мало. И очень сомневается в их полезности.

— Мое место среди Рен, — холодно произносит генерал, — никоим образом не влияет на мои полномочия как представителя высшего командования Первого Ордена. Проще говоря, магистр, «Финализатор» все еще не ваш.

— Охотно верю, что вы не отдадите единственную оставшуюся у вас игрушку просто так, — Кайло все еще улыбается, явно наслаждаясь бледным видом оппонента. — Кстати, дайте угадаю, Хакс. Верховный лидер намекал вам на возможность занять мое место?

— Вряд ли это можно назвать намеком, — генерал чувствует, как начинают краснеть кончики ушей, и ненавидит себя за это. Не за саму реакцию, а за невозможность контролировать такую элементарную вещь. — Скорее приказом.

Рен удивленно вздергивает бровь и тут же кривится от боли.

— Через два дня мы обсудим ваши и мои полномочия еще раз. В тренировочном зале, — глухо произносит он.

— Вы слишком рыцарь, Рен, — Хакс складывает руки на груди, незаметно касаясь пальцами рукояти ножа. Поглаживая холодный металл и позволяя себе на секунду поддаться тому, что всегда жило где-то на дне его души. Той самой «Темной стороне», которую он предпочитает звать рациональным мышлением. — Если думаете, что я буду ждать так долго.

«Базу можно было спасти. Вы могли ее спасти. И не сделали ничего из того, что стоило сделать. Поставили личное над общим не в то время и не в том месте. Не обольщайтесь, Бен Соло, я всегда буду об этом помнить».

— Будете, — Кайло снова щурится, разглядывая генерала с заметным интересом. — Ведь если вы убьете меня сейчас, то вам придется устранить и других рыцарей. Ума и изворотливости вам для этого хватит. Но вот как вы будете объяснять Сноуку столь бессмысленную трату ресурсов...

Чужая Сила заставляет пальцы сжаться до боли. И одновременно охватывает мягкой петлей горло, намекая на возможный исход противостояния.

— Вы при этом... уже не будете присутствовать... — шипит Хакс, подрагивая от напряжения в попытке вывернуться из невидимого захвата. Но Рен пока сильнее не только физически, но и в Силе. А значит, следует найти другой путь. Раз уж магистр сам признал... его таланты.

— Кто знает? — Кайло смотрит не мигая, постепенно усиливая давление. И вдруг отпускает, заставляя генерала сдавленно охнуть и отшатнуться, едва удержав равновесие. Причина этого становится ясна через секунду, когда распахивается дверь.

— Сэр? — заглянувший в палату лейтенант прижимает к груди портативный голопроектор. Вздрагивает, наткнувшись на ледяной взгляд командующего, и поспешно добавляет. — И... сэр.

— Что у вас? — Хакс, снова натянувший привычную маску идеального командира, произносит это чуть резче, чем обычно, что заставляет связиста еще раз дернуться.

— Сообщение для магистра, сэр, — сообщает лейтенант, показывая голопроектор. — С Набу. Мы не смогли расшифр...

— Давайте и вон отсюда, — обрывает его Рен, Силой выдергивая устройство из рук посыльного. Связист оказывается достаточно сообразителен, чтобы последовать приказу незамедлительно.

С невнятным ругательством магистр садится, устраивая голопроектор на коленях, и включает воспроизведение записи. Над пластиной передатчика появляется фигурка женщины в вычурном наряде, после нескольких явно ритуально-вежливых жестов начинающей говорить на неизвестном Хаксу языке. Но о чем бы ни шла речь, Кайло с каждым словом мрачнеет все больше. А ощущение надвигающейся грозы становится настолько явным, что генерал ловит себя на желании отодвинуться подальше.

— Курс на Набу, — магистр не просит, он приказывает. И это совершенно не нравится Хаксу.

— Потрудитесь объяснить, зачем вам вдруг туда понадобилось? — нейтральным тоном интересуется генерал. Разумеется, он ожидал, что Рен попытается воспользоваться его изменившимся положением. Но чтобы так скоро...

— На нынешнюю королеву Набу, Нилам, вчера было совершено покушение. Она жива, но в тяжелом состоянии. И я должен узнать, кто за этим стоит. В противном случае, клан Наберрие полностью прекратит все поставки плазмы, как нам, так и прочим заказчикам, до конца расследования, — Кайло переводит взгляд на Хакса. — Надеюсь, вам не надо объяснять, что это значит.

— Разумеется нет, — генералу хочется добавить еще пару слов, но он сдерживается. Гнев Верховного лидера, разом утратившего не только базу «Старкиллер», но и главного поставщика плазмы, представить нетрудно. А вот пережить куда сложнее. — Но что связывает вас, королеву и Наберрие?

Магистр смотрит на него, как на слабоумного.

— Клан, конечно. Я подписывал предыдущий договор о поставках от имени Наберрие. И именно потому, что я — часть клана, Первый Орден и получил... столь выгодную цену.

«А почему я об этом узнаю только сейчас? С учетом моего уровня допуска? И того факта, что все разрешения на поставки на «Старкиллер» шли через меня», — Хакс мысленно проговаривает длинную тираду на хаттском, но легче не становится. Ведь он только что едва не отправил на тот свет единственного человека, которого послушают эти заносчивые набуанцы. Точнее, могут послушать, поскольку в дипломатические таланты Кайло генерал не верит ни секунды. Как и в его способность провести полноценное расследование инцидента.

— Когда именно произошло покушение? — уточняет Хакс, пытаясь поймать мысль, вертящуюся на краю сознания. О том, что куда проще и дешевле было захватить планету и добывать искомое безо всяких посредников, он старается не думать, поскольку тут все снова упирается в Кайло. Любимого ученика, ради которого Сноук пренебрег жизнями десятков тысяч людей, не успевших эвакуироваться вовремя... Его людей.

— Через шесть часов после взрыва базы «Старкиллер», — сообщает Рен. — И об этом вы тоже доложите учителю, генерал.

— Что? Магистр... — Хакс всем своим видом демонстрирует вежливое недоумение. Разумеется, сообщать Верховному лидеру о всех важных событиях — его прямая обязанность. Но если уж дела с Набу были завязаны на Кайло, то ему о них и рассказывать.

— Вы. Доложите. Сноуку, — четко произносит Рен. — Рыцарь.

Генерал разворачивается на каблуках и вылетает за дверь с такой скоростью, словно за ним гонятся все демоны Лаары. Кайло с удовлетворенной ухмылкой разглядывает лопнувший от неконтролируемого выплеска Силы потолочный светильник и укладывается обратно на подушку. Жизнь определенно становится все интереснее.


	2. Тень моей тени

Свет в тренировочном зале приглушен, в углах залегают тени, кажущиеся еще плотнее из-за гнетущей тишины, нарушаемой лишь шорохом материи и легкими шагами.

Плотная армированная ткань плаща почти не стесняет движений, все части костюма подогнаны по фигуре идеально. Кто бы ни занимался этим — о вкусах генерала он был прекрасно осведомлен. И Хакс не отказался бы встретиться с этим неизвестным. В допросной. Поскольку сама мысль о том, что кто-то имел возможность безнаказанно войти в его каюту и творить там все, что угодно, выводит генерала из хрупкого душевного равновесия. Особенно тот факт, что тайник с экипировкой рыцаря Рен, как выяснилось после тщательного осмотра, открывается не только Силой, но и банальным электронным ключом.

«И это не говоря о том, что я нашел несколько камер наблюдения, которых в моей каюте не должно быть по определению», — Хакс резко разворачивается, открывая глаза. Четыре ножа парят возле его плеча, повинуясь малейшему движению пальцев. Только четыре из дюжины, на которую рассчитана перевязь.

«Контроль, связь с Силой, концентрация... Какая, к ситхам, концентрация, если я спал сорок с лишним часов назад?»

Генерал пальцами свободной руки сжимает переносицу, пытаясь унять очередной приступ головной боли. За последние двое суток он смог выкроить на себя совсем немного времени. Доклад Сноуку, бесконечные отчеты, встреча с медицинским фрегатом, выгрузка раненых и банка данных со «Старкиллера». С последним он расставаться категорически не хотел, не желая подставлять себя под удар раньше времени, но анализ атаки Сопротивления требовался немедленно, во избежание потери других объектов. Как и проверка причин нарушения целостности щита станции.

«Проклятье, из-за Рена я попаду на планетарную базу в лучшем случае через неделю. Как раз выслушаю приговор...» — ножи со свистом вспарывают воздух, выписывая восьмерку. А давно сдерживаемая злость выплескивается обжигающей волной в Силу, снося еще два потолочных светильника.

— Браво, генерал, — магистр застывает в дверях, осматривая зал. — Я всегда знал, что вы прекрасно себя контролируете.

Хакс резко выдыхает, чувствуя, как от напряжения начинают подрагивать кончики пальцев. Еще два ножа выскальзывают из ножен и застывают над вторым плечом. Он жалеет, что не взял с собой меч, пока не замечает, что сам Рен без оружия. Кайло стягивает с себя накидку с капюшоном, демонстрируя заживающий шрам, и убирает волосы с лица, закалывая мешающие пряди на затылке.

— Полагаю, стоит вернуться к нашему разговору о полномочиях, — два простых шеста выскальзывают из стойки с оружием на другом конце зала и влетают в подставленную ладонь. Рен взвешивает их в руке и бросает один Хаксу. — Ножи можете оставить, так будет интереснее. Позволит... уравнять шансы.

Ухмылка на секунду искривляет полные губы, вызывая желание ударить прямо сейчас, наплевав на правила и последствия.

— Однажды вы себя уже переоценили, магистр, — генерал перехватывает шест поудобнее, пытаясь не утратить контроль за ножами. Без помощи рук это значительно сложнее, но чужое присутствие заставляет собраться и сосредоточиться. — Не боитесь повторить ошибку?

— Нисколько, — Рен делает скользящий шаг, одновременно выбрасывая руку с шестом. Хакс уворачивается от удара в плечо, но один из ножей со звоном улетает в сторону, сбитый мощным ударом. 

«Слишком просто», — Хакс снова отступает, позволяя клинкам делать всю работу за него. Но Рен лишь ухмыляется, изгибаясь змеей и пропуская острые лезвия мимо. Ловя их на развороте. Еще два ножа улетают в угол, а третий остается торчать в конце шеста.

— Смелее, генерал, — уворачиваться приходится максимально быстро, и Хакс чувствует, как холодеет кожа на виске, мимо которого со свистом проносится чужое оружие. — Или боитесь меня поцарапать?

«Это с радостью», — мрачно думает генерал, почти достав локоть противника. Для своих габаритов Рен удивительно быстро и легко двигается. Хоть и слегка припадая на раненую ногу.

«И не только поцарапать», — следующий удар достигает цели, Рен шипит, как рассерженная нексу, получив по касательной в только-только заживший бок, и контратакует настолько быстро, что Хакс едва успевает отшатнуться. 

Боль явно лишь раззадоривает магистра, заставляя увеличить темп и силу ударов. Минуты две они кружат по залу, проверяя нервы противника на прочность. За это время генерал успевает потерять еще парочку ножей, причем замену приходится снимать с пояса уже без Силы.

«Шагающий танк остановить проще», — Хакс пытается парировать направленный в колено удар и едва сдерживает вскрик — шест выворачивается из рук, чуть не вывихнув запястья, а сам он запинается о невидимое препятствие, теряя равновесие и падая на спину.

Боль от подкрепленного Силой удара ослепляет, а рухнувшее сверху тело выбивает остатки воздуха из легких. Секундная потеря сознания не только разрушает с таким трудом достигнутую концентрацию, но и ведет к поражению. Ножи, последним осмысленным усилием отправленные в цель, с печальным звоном разлетаются в стороны, а попытка вдохнуть оборачивается лишь жалким хрипом.

— Ваш сон был долгим, генерал, — Рен, усевшийся на поверженного противника верхом, прижимает к шее Хакса серое лезвие, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией. — Впрочем, я уже сомневаюсь в том, что у вас вообще были какие-то навыки по обращению с оружием и Силой. Ваше нынешнее состояние... удручает.

— Ваше не лучше, — сипло шипит Хакс, чувствуя, как его дернувшуюся было кисть плотнее придавливают к полу коленом. 

Рен удивленно поднимает брови и переводит взгляд на собственную ногу, обнаруживая воткнувшийся рядом с краем брони нож. Пусть рана поверхностная, но то, что он ее вообще не заметил, говорит не в его пользу.

— Верно, — нехотя признает магистр, одним движением вынимая и отбрасывая в сторону окровавленный клинок. — Через час у меня. И меч захватите, рыцарь...

Кайло поднимается на ноги, даже не поморщившись, отвешивает судорожно вцепившемуся в горло Хаксу издевательский полупоклон и покидает зал.

Генерал сдирает с руки перчатку и тщательно ощупывает шею. Абсолютно целую — Рен давил на кожу тупой стороной ножа.

«Сихтов ублюдок!» — Хакс с трудом вдыхает и переворачивается на бок, машинально отмечая показания настенного хронометра — половина второго ночи. Похоже, поспать ему опять не удастся.

***

— Твою мать, — неверяще шепчет генерал, глядя на результаты своего запроса о поставщиках плазмы. — Быть того не может!

Но ошибка исключена — Бен К. Наберрие в перечне лиц, подписывающих договор о продаже со стороны Набу, впервые появляется ровно пятнадцать лет назад. Еще до того, как начали строить «Старкиллер» и заложили первый крейсер класса «Ресургент».

Хакс дрожащей рукой проводит по мокрым после душа волосам и тяжело оседает в кресле.

Правильный мальчик Бен Соло знал о существовании Первого Ордена задолго до того, как они окрепли достаточно, чтобы бросить вызов Республике. Знал, учился при этом на джедая и молчал, сумев сохранить все в секрете не только от своей матери-политика, но и от дяди — мастера-джедая.

Да, в договорах фигурировали компании-посредники, каждый раз разные, но генерал абсолютно уверен в том, что все представители клана Наберрие, замешанные в этом деле, имели четкое понимание, кому и для каких целей они поставляют плазму. Знали — и доверили эту информацию подростку? 

С другой стороны, Амидала стала королевой в четырнадцать и в первый же год правления сумела поставить на уши Сенат, инициировав голосование, которое позволило Палпатину занять кресло канцлера. Палпатину, до этого бывшему лишь скромным провинциальным сенатором. От той же Набу. И, в свое время, ментором юной королевы.

«Безумный мир, рождающий чудовищ», — Хакс откладывает датапад в сторону и со стоном поднимается на ноги. Отбитые ребра болят, спина медленно, но верно превращается в один сплошной синяк, в обозримом будущем грозящий превратиться в большую проблему, поскольку по непонятной причине бакта совершенно не помогает и даже ерундовый порез на пальце не желает затягиваться уже третьи сутки.

«Хорошо хоть обезболивающее еще действует», — генерал застегивает китель, мрачно глядя на свое отражение. Стимуляторами он решает на сей раз не злоупотреблять, все равно в два часа ночи пугать своим бледным видом некого. А магистр, учитывая его своеобразное отношение к собственным травмам, видел и не такое.

«Интересно, почему автор идеи черпать Силу из боли не додумался до какого-то... более культурного метода?» — Хакс набрасывает шинель на плечи и, прихватив датапад, выходит в коридор. 

К каюте магистра он является за две минуты до назначенного времени, но уже занеся ладонь над пластиной замка, на мгновение задумывается, после чего аккуратно касается запирающего механизма Силой. Дверь распахивается.

— Пунктуальны, как всегда, — отмечает Рен, сидящий на полу у низкого столика, на котором разложены фрагменты его светового меча. Над пристроенным среди деталей голопроектором крутятся какие-то чертежи и схемы, судя по мрачному виду магистра, не вызывающие у него никакого энтузиазма.

— В отличие от вас, — Хакс подходит к дивану, садится и устраивается со всем возможным комфортом. Весьма сомнительным, поскольку откинуться на спинку и расслабиться не получится при всем желании.

— А вас это каким-то образом... волнует? — явно думая о чем-то своем, интересуется Рен. И тут же спохватывается: — Меч принесли?

«Меня это раздражает, а не волнует», — генерал извлекает из кармана шинели черно-серую рукоять светового меча и секунду медлит перед тем, как протянуть ее Кайло. С одной стороны, у него никогда не было причин опасаться, что Рен его убьет, с другой — обострившийся инстинкт самосохранения требует не отдавать потенциальному противнику свое оружие. Особенно после того, как сам случайно его едва не прирезал.

«Так и параноиком стать недолго...» 

— Решили позаимствовать пару деталей для ремонта? — небрежно уточняет Хакс, пытаясь замаскировать язвительностью собственную неуверенность.

Магистр отвлекается от изучения новой игрушки и поднимает голову, демонстрируя единственному зрителю гримасу искреннего удивления. Что в сочетании с бледно-розовым шрамом выглядит весьма... забавно.

— Генерал, вы где-то потеряли свое чувство юмора, не иначе как на «Старкиллере» забыли, — Рен активирует меч и замирает, глядя на желто-оранжевое, чуть подрагивающее лезвие: — Надо же, в цвет...

Он переводит взгляд на Хакса и осекается, видя его бледное в прозелень, застывшее лицо. И добавляет уже совсем другим тоном: 

— Мой меч сломан, попытаться починить его я смогу только на Набу, и то не факт. Поэтому мне нужно было знать, смогу ли я где-то раздобыть временную замену.

— Почему вы решили, что я отдам вам свой? — сухо интересуется генерал, медленно разжимая пальцы. Он и сам не заметил, как вцепился в датапад, когда Рен упомянул погибшую базу. 

Кайло глухо фыркает.

— Потому, Хакс, что вам от него никакого толку. Не знаю, чему учат «спящих рыцарей», но я бы вас месяца два гонял с полной выкладкой по пересеченной местности, поскольку выносливость у вас, как у типичной штабной крысы — никакая. А потом уже дал меч, только тренировочный, чтоб ничего лишнего себе случайно не отпилили.

— А работать я когда буду, по-вашему? — генерал демонстративно взвешивает датапад на ладони, на случай, если магистр забыл, что не все в этом мире крутится вокруг одаренных.

Рен смотрит на него не мигая.

— Подождите, вы и правда думали, что сможете... совмещать? 

— Объяснитесь, — Хакс чувствует, как немеют губы. Разумеется, он знал, что попытка сосредоточить столько власти в одних руках будет слишком самонадеянной, но предполагал, что решать этот вопрос придется со Сноуком. Увы, насчет его нынешней физической формы и способностей Кайло прав, и пытаться оспаривать титул магистра сейчас равносильно самоубийству. Ведь в их тренировочном бою Рен практически не использовал Силу.

— Рыцари Рен не отвечают ни перед кем, кроме своего магистра, а я отвечаю только перед Сноуком, — Кайло отводит взгляд и морщится, явно вспомнив что-то неприятное. — Учитель вывел вас из под удара, вот и все. Никакое из решений военного трибунала вас не коснется.

— Это был мой проект и мои люди, — отрезает Хакс, пытаясь осмыслить новость. — И я буду отвечать наравне с ними.

— За что? — магистр опускает глаза, преувеличенно внимательно разглядывая рукоять деактивированного меча. — За то, что Фазма сняла щиты, а они не поднялись автоматически, поскольку диверсанты разнесли пультовую? За то, что Хан Соло сумел посадить «Сокол», выйдя из гиперпространства прямо в атмосфере? За беглого штурмовика... хотя за предателя должен отвечать я, с ним было что-то не так еще в той деревне. Или за то, что полетели за мной, вместо того чтобы организовать эвакуацию? За что именно вы так хотите ответить, генерал?

Бывший командующий базой «Старкиллер» подавлено молчит.

Рен успевает собрать свой меч обратно, оставив на столешнице только кристалл, когда Хакс, наконец, находит, что сказать.

— Я отвечаю за всех своих подчиненных, так или иначе. За все их ошибки, недоработки... и прочее, — слова царапают горло и горчат на языке. — Я отдаю приказы и отвечаю за последствия их выполнения. И я готов понести наказание, если меня признают виновным.

«Пусть только попробуют... И Фазму надо вытащить, раз уж выжила. А ответственность... мертвым не больно, а живые слишком дороги, чтобы их терять зря».

— Но это не помешает вам использовать все свои связи и прочие возможности для смягчения приговора, — Кайло криво улыбается уголком рта, а в его расширенных зрачках плещется вязкая тьма. Он не пытается читать мысли сидящего рядом человека, они ему известны и так. — Вам простят «Старкиллер», Хакс. Цель достигнута — нет больше ни Хосниан-Прайм, ни Сената, ни флота. Республика шатается и рвать ее на куски будут свои же, с нашей посильной помощью. Работы хватит и вам, и мне, и всем прочим.

— Вы думаете? — мрачно хмыкает генерал, пытаясь просчитать варианты развития ситуации. С учетом всех новых сведений и возможностей, которые они дают. 

— Я думаю, что вам надо выспаться, — Рен одним движением пальцев заставляет чужой меч взлететь в воздух и зависнуть над раскрытой ладонью. — Поскольку командовать «Финализатором» вместо вас у меня нет никакого желания.

— Можно подумать, у вас получится? — Хакс демонстративно поднимает бровь, провоцируя магистра на ответную колкость.

Но Кайло лишь опускает ресницы и растягивает губы в фальшивой улыбке.

— А что вас расстроит больше генерал? Мой успех или мое поражение?


	3. Голос королевы

Генерал рассматривает звезды за обзорным иллюминатором уже минут пятнадцать, постепенно закипая. Челнок, который они должны подобрать, бессовестно опаздывает. Впрочем, от подчиненных магистра не стоит ожидать точного следования приказам. А сам он им пока приказать не может.

«Когда-нибудь это изменится, — мрачно думает Хакс, привычным жестом складывая руки за спиной и вздрагивая от неприятных ощущений. — И когда-нибудь у меня перестанет болеть везде, где только можно!»

По счастью, ночью ему ничего не снилось, хотя он подсознательно ожидал увидеть очередную гибель «Старкиллера» или снова оказаться перед Сноуком, выворачивающим его многострадальную память наизнанку, но кошмары обошли его стороной. А вот с кровати пришлось сползать на четвереньках, подвывая и ругаясь. О том, каких усилий стоило натянуть сапоги, генерал старается не вспоминать. Зато осанка сегодня просто идеальна.

«А вот спина — нет!»

Увы, все попытки вспомнить хоть что-то из практик Силы, подходящее для решения имеющейся проблемы, оканчиваются провалом. Сноук его целительским техникам не учил, да и вообще, больше упирал на самообразование, лично проверяя только навыки телекинеза и мягкого влияния на сознание. К взлому чужой памяти и Пытке разума склонностей у Хакса не было ни малейших. Таланта, строго говоря, тоже недоставало. А вот очаровывать и заражать своими идеями толпу получалось прекрасно.

«Кажется, это единственное, что мне действительно пригодилось», — генерал досадливо морщится, радуясь, что его лица никто не видит. Утренний сеанс самокопания принес одни разочарования. Да, короткая медитация позволила уложить перепутавшиеся за давностью лет воспоминания в правильном порядке. Но при этом обнаружила некоторые несоответствия между тем, что он помнит и что действительно может на данный момент. Является ли это следствием приема лекарств? Возможно. Но Хакс склоняется к мысли, что за всей его удручающе короткой и совершенно секретной подготовкой скрывалось что-то еще. Ведь каждая попытка сосредоточиться и восстановить в деталях любой из разговоров с учителем неизменно оканчивается тем, что на картинку полутемного зала накладывается совершенно неуместный писк медицинского оборудования.

«Воспоминания затирают друг друга? Или я каждый раз попадал в лазарет? Но почему? Или скрыть Силу можно приемом каких-то препаратов? Ведь блокиратор из меня пришлось вырезать...» — но додумать эту занимательную мысль генералу не дают.

— Сэр, шаттл рыцарей Рен запрашивает разрешения на посадку, — доклад оператора вызывает у дежурной смены мостика вздох облегчения. Торчать дольше необходимого в непосредственной близости от пересечения крупных торговых маршрутов — большой риск. Тем более что разведка докладывает о подозрительной активности сил Новой Республики в данном секторе.

«Не иначе как хотят взять под контроль узловые точки. Всю территорию патрулировать кораблей-то уже не хватит», — позволяет себе толику злорадства Хакс.

— Хорошо, как только они сядут — сразу же уходим в прыжок, — он коротко кивает Менцу. — Капитан, мостик ваш. 

Генерал шагает в сторону своей каюты, пытаясь на ходу читать свежую разведывательную сводку. Если им придется задержаться у Набу, то надо позаботиться о возможных путях отхода. И тщательно наблюдать за всеми передвижениями противника. Это сейчас у них хаос, а через неделю все может быть уже совсем не так.

Короткий писк входящего сообщения совпадает с мягким толчком, сопровождающим переход в гиперпространство.

«Хакс, я хотел бы вас кое с кем познакомить. Сейчас».

— Жду не дождусь, — едва слышно произносит генерал. Отдых и кофе откладываются на неопределенное будущее. Остается лишь резко развернуться на каблуках и направиться к каюте Рена, поскольку Сила подсказывает, что магистр у себя. И не один.

«А меч, как на зло, я ему оставил...»

— Господа, — Хакс кивает присутствующим в каюте рыцарям, стараясь не рассматривать лица слишком уж пристально. Без шлемов он их видит впервые.

Оба невысокие, изящные даже в своих многослойных одеждах и очень молодые, двадцать, максимум двадцать два на вид. 

— Иво Рен, человек, специализация — связь, как обычная, так и в Силе, — представляет Кайло неуверенно улыбающегося блондина. — И Азай Рен, нагаи, — дипломатия, переговоры, внушение всех типов.

Темноволосый смотрит настороженно, словно ожидая подвоха, но через несколько секунд заметно расслабляется и кивает.

— Ну а генерала Рутгера Хакса вы прекрасно знаете, — магистр один плавным шагом оказывается рядом, с привычной бесцеремонностью вторгаясь в личное пространство. — Точнее, думаете, что знаете.

Кайло протягивает Хаксу меч. И, дождавшись, пока тот коснется рукояти, произносит с едва уловимой иронией:

— Руди Рен, «спящий рыцарь». Второй в иерархии. 

Не нажать кнопку активации удается лишь чудовищным усилием воли.

***

— В следующий раз потрудитесь предупреждать об изменениях своих планов заранее! — шипит взъерошенный генерал, прижимая к боку норовящий выскользнуть из-под локтя шлем. Его он стащил с себя сразу же, как только за ним захлопнулась дверь каюты. — Мне нужно составить официальное обращение к местному правительству, пока оно не начало голосить на весь сектор об угрозе блокады, а вместо этого играю в маскарад по ваш...

— Не имел такой возможности! — огрызается магистр, сдирая с головы обруч с наушником. Он только что выслушал отчет отправленных на Набу рыцарей, и он ему явно не понравился. 

— На то, чтобы написать мне крайне многословное и глубоко бессмысленное сообщение в лучших традициях почившего Сената, времени вам хватило, — Хакс брезгливо кривится. — Более того, вчера вы лично проводили своих подчиненных до корабля...

Рен издает невнятный звук, и дуга наушника в его ладони свивается спиралью.

— Мне вы, второй-из-Рен, указывать что делать, когда, где и с кем — не будете, — магистр разжимает пальцы, позволяя искривленным до неузнаваемости обломкам укатиться на пол. — А что до блокады, Р-руди, то в случае чего я бы ставил на силы самообороны Набу, а не на «Финализатор».

— Откуда такая уверенность? — генерал старательно вспоминает все, что он успел прочесть о флоте этого игрушечного государства. Кажется, они сделали правильные выводы из собственной истории и начали наращивать число кораблей, но противопоставить что-то крейсеру типа «Ресургент»? Изощренное самоубийство, не более. — И перестаньте называть меня Руди, это оскорбительно.

Хаксу очень хочется на кого-нибудь наорать, но ощутимое кожей гудение чужой Силы, странно напоминающее глухое ворчание крупной и хищной кошки, заставляет засунуть это желание поглубже. Не хватало только, чтобы Рен сейчас сорвался, поставив всю их миссию под угрозу.

— А вы хотите, чтобы вас раньше времени опознал любой дурак? — Кайло медленно выдыхает через нос, пытаясь успокоиться. Отвечать на первый из заданных вопросов он явно не считает нужным. Невзирая на его двусмысленность. — Рутгер — достаточно редкое имя, зачем привлекать лишнее внимание? А поскольку учитель вас никак не назвал, мне пришлось сделать это самому.

— Спросить меня вы не догадались? — ядовито интересуется генерал. — Не домашнего питомца называете, в конце концов!

— Не счел нужным, — ровно отзывается Рен, но мелкая дрожь, сотрясающая всю обстановку каюты, наглядно показывает, как близок магистр к потере контроля. 

— Заметно, — Хакс проводит рукой по волосам, тяжело вздыхает и садится на диван напротив сгорбившегося в кресле Рена. Минутная пауза позволяет собраться с мыслями и снизить градус напряженности. — Лучше объясните мне, зачем вам на Набу в обход стандартной процедуры... И почему вы тащите на поверхность меня, да еще в таком виде?

— Я получил приглашение от главы клана. Это частный визит, поэтому официальные власти пока обойдутся без объяснений. А что им сказать, будет ясно после моего разговора с матриархом, — Кайло с такой силой сжимает переплетенные пальцы, что генерал понимает — магистр тоже нервничает, и сильно. Что нисколько не улучшает его скверный характер.

— Матриархом? — насколько Хакс помнит, среди тех, кто подписывал договор о поставках плазмы, женщин не было. Но он практически не знаком с культурой Набу, а вдаваться в подробности уже поздно.

— Сейчас главой клана является Рио Наберрие, она же считается матриархом, поскольку ее мать, Сола, в прошлом году отошла от дел, — Кайло не выдерживает и срывается с места, начиная мерить каюту шагами. — Очень некстати...

— А сообщение о покушении передал вам кто? — генерал уже начинает путаться в многочисленных женщинах клана. Разумеется, он читал докладную записку о текущем политическом и экономическом состоянии Набу, но таких деталей там не было.

— Тара, моя кузина, — магистр застывает на месте и сосредоточенно хмурится, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. — Она один из двойников королевы.

«Боги галактики, ну за что мне это? Почему нельзя излагать информацию последовательно и сжато?»

— А сама королева вам тоже... кузина? — на всякий случай интересуется генерал.

— Да, конечно, иначе зачем я здесь?

Хакс тихонько вздыхает, признавая свое поражение: логика Кайло понятна только самому Кайло и с этим придется смириться.

— Переходим ко второму вопросу — почему я? Что мешало вам взять того же Иво или Азая?

— Их знают в лицо. А вас — нет, — Рен берет со столика свой собственный шлем и проводит кончиком пальца по серебристой окантовке визора. — Мне нужен... кто-то, кто проконтролирует ситуацию. Тот... кому я смогу доверять. Набу — очень своеобразное место, принимающее далеко не всех одаренных. Возможно, вам будет тяжело с непривычки, но я прошу — запоминайте любые мелочи, даже если они кажутся недостойными внимания.

«Доверять? Сегодня определенно день неожиданных откровений...» — генерал вопросительно приподнимает бровь и выжидающе смотрит на магистра.

Кайло отводит взгляд.

— Я знаю, что умру на Набу. Но мне бы очень не хотелось делать это сейчас.

***

Буйство красок сперва озадачивает, потом раздражает, а под конец полета вызывает лишь скуку. Картинка слишком красива, выверена до последней мелкой детали. Искусственна. Набу полностью окультурена, подчинена человеку, пусть и обладающему прекрасным вкусом. 

«Многим поколениям людей», — мысленно поправляет себя Хакс, неожиданно понимая, что «Старкиллер», со своей скудной черно-белой гаммой, холодным климатом и сводящим с ума рельефом, всегда был ему ближе любой цивилизации.

«Какие интересные... издержки профессии», — генерал провожает взглядом громаду центра переработки плазмы, аккуратно вписанную в пейзаж, и прикрывает глаза. Шаттл идет очень медленно, позволяя рассмотреть подробности — разноцветные купола зданий, широкие линии проспектов, зеленые массивы многочисленных парков. Все то, что снискало столице Набу славу одного из красивейших человеческих городов в этой части Галактики.

Челнок разворачивается, оставляя Тид по левому борту, и начинает снижение. Короткий взгляд на карту через плечо пилота позволяет понять, что никаких посадочных площадок тут нет, а Рен явно планирует посадить свой «Ипсилон» прямо на лужайку перед особняком матриарха.

«На месте этой дамы я бы расстроился», — Хакс надевает шлем, проходится пальцами по рукоятям ножей, поправляет висящий на поясе меч и вслед за магистром ступает на опустившийся трап. 

Их встречают. Две миниатюрных девушки, с ног до головы укутанные в плотную ткань с цветочным узором, синхронно приседают в реверансе перед Кайло, который в ответ удостаивает их лишь короткого кивка. Генерал бегло осматривается, отмечая возраст здания, к которому они шагают по вымощенной светлым камнем дорожке, кажущуюся запущенность огромного сада и практически незаметный для непосвященного охранный периметр. Орденский шаттл посреди всего этого великолепия выглядит абсолютно неуместно, но Рена это, кажется, не смущает.

— Господа, — женщина, ожидающая их у подножия широкой лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж особняка, кажется Хаксу смутно знакомой. Приглядевшись и мысленно добавив к ее лицу ритуальный грим, генерал догадывается, что это и есть Тара Наберрие. Одна из многочисленных «кузин» Рена, в которые тут записывают скорее исходя из возраста, чем из степени родства.

— Тара, — Кайло снова кивает, но уже куда любезней. — Мы прибыли так быстро, как это было возможно. Как Нилам?

— Плохо, — на секунду светская маска спадает, открывая усталое лицо отчаявшегося человека. — Она жива, но состояние не улучшается. А заседание Совета откладывать больше нельзя. Нам нужен полномочный представитель королевы...

— Даже так? — изумление в голосе Рена слышно сквозь вокодер.

— Да, — Тара подбирает пышные юбки, кивком предлагая следовать за собой, и начинает подниматься по ступеням. — Бабушка может говорить от лица одного клана, но дело касается всех Семи семейств. Есть подозрение, что покушение направлено не столько против королевы, сколько против аристократии в целом. Мы отслеживаем колебания общественного мнения, но ситуацию кто-то подогревает изнутри...

— Кому-то не нравится то, как Набу ведет дела? — уточняет Кайло. — Или сами заказчики?

— В том-то и проблема, что мы не знаем, — вздыхает двойник королевы. — С одной стороны, часть Совета хочет увеличить экспорт плазмы и расширить ассортимент. С другой — все больше голосов за выход на рынок высоких технологий. Логично заподозрить конкурентов, но предварительное расследование показало, что покушение осуществлено «изнутри». Замешан кто-то, кто хорошо знает дворец и порядки в нем, включая стандартные схемы всех праздников и официальных выездов. И этот неизвестный занимает достаточно высокое положение при дворе, судя по тому, что мы не нашли никаких крупных денежных переводов за пределы Набу. Это не наемники, это кто-то свой.

— Скверно, — Рен останавливается у высокой двери, снимает шлем и жестом велит Хаксу сделать то же самое.

— Ох, Кайло, — Тара поднимает руку, словно желая коснуться перечеркнутого шрамом лица, но не завершает движения и тихо отходит в сторону. Только для того, чтобы цепко ухватить Хакса за рукав, лишая возможности последовать за Реном.

— Чай или кофе, генерал? — Тара мягко улыбается, но глаза ее остаются холодными, а взгляд изучающим. — Или мне стоит называть вас рыцарем, Рутгер?

— Чай, пожалуйста, — Сила стягивается узлом, скользя по рукоятям ножей, пока Хакс возвращает фальшивую улыбку своей собеседнице. — И лучше называйте меня рыцарем, мадам.

Наберрие чуть ослабляет хватку и берет генерала под локоть так естественно, словно не она только что пыталась запустить длинные ногти в нервный узел прямо сквозь ткань.

— У этих стен нет ушей, рыцарь, за исключением моих. Я не просто двойник королевы и ее сестра, в моей зоне ответственности — безопасность клана, работа с общественным мнением и прочее по мелочи, — Тара чуть вздергивает четко очерченную бровь, улыбаясь куда теплее, чем раньше. — И в это прочее входит сбор информации о заказчиках наших товаров и... услуг. Так что я о вас знаю. Не все, но достаточно. Как и об остальных рыцарях Рен.

— Не думал, что я так популярен... на Набу, — Хакс садится в предложенное кресло, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как Наберрие орудует многочисленными чашечками, венчиками и чайничками, заваривая обещанный чай.

«А вот откуда она знает о рыцарях? Или магистр решил устроить свою базу там, где ее искать станут в последнюю очередь?»

— О, вы известны лишь узкому кругу людей, — Тара подает ему крошечную чашку без ручки. — Полагаю, это одна из причин, по которой Кайло выбрал именно вас в качестве своего... спутника.

Хакс молча пожимает плечами, осторожно пробуя напиток. Что-то цветочное, легкое, но с тонкой ноткой холодной горечи. Как стилет в бархатных ножнах.

«Дипломатия хороша в мирное время. А у нас тут война, поэтому будем проще».

— Зачем вам Рен? Клану, королеве и прочим заинтересованным лицам? — генерал отставляет чашку и чуть наклоняет голову, изучая сидящую перед ним женщину. Силой в том числе.

— Зачем нам наследный принц? — Тара опускает ресницы, наглухо закрываясь от попытки чтения, но мастерски играя голосом. — Он может говорить от лица королевы, когда королева не в состоянии делать это сама. И его послушают не только остальные семьи, но и все прочие — аристократия, люди, и даже гунганы. Право рождения и право силы. И Силы.

— Амидала была королевой два срока, насколько я помню, — Рутгер чуть прищуривается, но взгляд не отводит. — Разве это дает какие-то права ее внуку?

Тара в ответ смеется. Негромко и очень заразительно.

— Народ любил Падме, рыцарь. Настолько, что ей официально предложили основать новую династию. Она не сказала «нет», отложив решение до конца войны. Формально ее брак со Скайвокером был тайным, но не для Семи семей. Вдвоем они спасли Набу и установили перемирие с гунганами, закрепив его кровью. Такое не забывается. Но любая награда требует, чтобы ее заслужили. Никто из детей Падме не принял на себя обязательства наследника и не принес обеты.

— А Рен, значит, принес? — Хакс встречается взглядом с Наберрие и вдруг понимает, что не знает — кто из них выиграет в этой игре.

— Именно. Поэтому Кайло станет «Голосом королевы» и будет говорить от ее лица, — Тара поднимается со своего места и делает шаг к огромному, в два человеческих роста, окну. — А мы посмотрим, кто не захочет его слушать.


	4. Полуночно-синий на белом

— Мне нужен анализ данных, как можно быстрее, — Рен буквально впихивает Хаксу в руки маленький сверток с инфочипами, стоит им шагнуть с трапа шаттла на надраенный до блеска пол главного ангара «Финализатора». — Тут все по сделкам клана за последние четыре года. Нужно выяснить, все ли дошло до адресатов, было ли использовано согласно плану и прочее. 

— Так легко расстаетесь с секретами? — генерал взвешивает сверток в ладони. Похоже, разговор магистра с Рио Наберрие был более... предметным, чем его беседа с Тарой, после которой вопросов только добавилось.

— Выбора нет, — Кайло стягивает шлем, не обращая внимания на снующих рядом штурмовиков, и устало трет висок. — Покушение было совершено «изнутри», а вот заказчик точно был «снаружи». И не факт, что следы ведут в Республику, наших я бы тоже потряс. Вдумчиво и тщательно, но это по части контрразведки. 

— И вы считаете, что можете вот так легко и непринужденно привлечь половину Ордена для решения ваших внутриклановых проблем? — связываться с Ленцем у Хакса нет ни малейшего желания. Разумеется, глава орденской контрразведки окажет ему услугу. Только вот спросит за нее двойную цену. С другой стороны, топить своего должника он тоже не будет, пока не взыщет по счетам. Дилемма.

— Если окажется, что в покушении виноват кто-то из систем, входящих в Республику, конкуренты или просто наши политические противники — неважно, то Набу будет официально просить покровительства Первого Ордена, — Рен чуть понижает голос и произносит с той самой обманчивой мягкостью, с которой обычно начинает допросы: — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это... и в ваших интересах, генерал?

— Разумеется, — Хакс мысленно оценивает риск и находит его приемлемым. — А что будете делать вы?

— Вернусь на Набу вместе с вами через десять часов, — судя по виду магистра, мыслями он уже где-то далеко. Но выразительное хмыканье генерала возвращает его в реальность. — Хакс, вы мне нужны в любом случае. Как «Голос королевы» я буду связан определенными ограничениями, среди которых есть запрет на ношение и применение оружия. Поэтому вам предстоит взять на себя роль моего телохранителя.

— Что? Вы с ума... — но Рен уже резко разворачивается и стремительно уносится прочь, распугивая персонал летной палубы.

«Замечательно, теперь мне предстоит любоваться на это змеиное гнездо изнутри».

— Сэр! Генерал, сэр! — запыхавшийся Митака огибает очередной отряд штурмовиков, понукаемых сержантом, и резко останавливается, разглядев генерала.

— Что у вас? — Хакс недоуменно хмурится при виде бледнеющего на глазах лейтенанта и лишь через несколько секунд понимает, в чем дело: на нем наряд рыцаря Рен, а последний доклад магистру закончился для Митаки лазаретом.

— Отчеты, которые вы просили, сэр. И сообщение от Верховного Лидера, — Дофельд отводит взгляд, избегая смотреть на командующего. — «Финализатор» должен оставаться у Набу до разрешения конфликта.

— Перестаньте трястись, лейтенант! — резко произносит Хакс, отчего Митака нервно вздрагивает. — И передайте это в аналитический отдел. Если у них возникнут какие-либо вопросы — пусть связываются с контрразведкой напрямую. 

Сверток с инфочипами перекочевывает из рук в руки.

— После этого пришлите ко мне Фазму со списком тех ее людей, в которых она точно уверена. Я хочу, чтобы капитан отправилась на планету вместе со мной.

— Да, сэр, — лейтенант уносится выполнять приказ чуть ли не бегом, что вызывает у генерала очередную вспышку раздражения.

«Они уже от меня шарахаются, хатт задави. И это при том, что за мной не тянется шлейф контролируемого безумия, как за Реном. Проклятье, ну почему все так не вовремя?»

***

Вблизи королевский дворец впечатляет. Массивное приземистое здание, расположенное над водопадом, кажется вырастающим из скалы. И таким же незыблемым, как камень под ним. Высокие потолки залов и огромные окна с частым переплетом призваны создавать эффект легкости и воздушности, но иллюзия рассыпается, стоит только оценить взглядом толщину стен. Приглушенное эхо шагов отосланной охраны мечется по коридорам, но Хакс старается не обращать на него внимания. Как и на разговор за своей спиной. 

Он осторожно открывает сознание, пытаясь почувствовать дворец и всех его обитателей. Генерал уже пробовал подобное на «Финализаторе», но тогда его едва не вывернуло наизнанку при попытке коснуться стольких разумов сразу. Следующие несколько проб прошли успешнее, хоть и наградили его приступами головной боли. Но, как он уже выяснил, практика — лучший способ вернуть себя в форму. С обезболивающим или без, — Сила постепенно подчинялась ему. И стоило закрепить успех.

«Ну же», — генерал представляет себя водой, ручейками растекающейся по мраморным полам, проникающей под зарытые двери и отдельными каплями скользящей по стеклам высоких окон. Постепенно перед закрытыми глазами начинает проявляться размытый силуэт здания, уходящего глубоко вниз в скальную породу. И где-то там, в толще камня, мягко пульсирует плазменный реактор, от которого в разные стороны расходятся энерговоды, странно напоминающие своей запутанностью кровеносную систему. 

Хакс успевает мимолетно удивиться многослойности защитного контура дворца, как вдруг его выкидывает обратно в тело, обдав напоследок порывом горячим ветра, почему-то горько пахнущего травами.

«Своеобразное место? Да оно, крифф, живое!»

Генерал успевает уцепиться за переплет окна и удержаться на ногах, когда искусственная тишина медитации буквально взрывается звуками окружающей реальности. Хакс медленно выдыхает, на всякий случай проверяя, не пошла ли носом кровь, оборачивается и становится свидетелем любопытного зрелища.

— Босс, — Иво, сменивший наряд рыцаря на узорчатый плащ прислуги, придирчиво осматривает вышагивающего по комнате магистра. Тот одной рукой пытается расстегнуть воротник, а второй удержать раскрытую книгу. 

— Босс, вы в костюм не влезете, — вторая попытка привлечь внимание Кайло оказывается успешной — Рен застывает памятником самому себе и страдальчески морщится.

— Затянете потуже, только не как в прошлый раз. Не хватало посреди церемонии в обморок брякнуться, — магистр машинально проводит ладонью по левому боку. — И приготовьте на завтра компресс с бактой, а то я после грима буду чесаться, как мон-каламари в пустыне.

— Вас что, еще и накрасят под королеву? — не выдерживает Хакс. Попытка представить Кайло в традиционном гриме и платье проваливается с треском. Азай деликатно фыркает в кулак.

— Почти, только цвет другой, — Рен захлопывает книгу и неожиданно бросает ее генералу. — Ознакомьтесь, пригодится. И с комментариями тоже, если сможете мой почерк разобрать.

Хакс открывает потрепанный томик посередине (бумага растительного происхождения, надо же!) и упирается взглядом в картинку. Кажется, именно в таком виде обычно изображали королеву Амидалу в исторических хрониках, описывающих приход Палпатина к власти.

— Подождите, красный — цвет войны? — генерал перелистывает страницу, просматривая сопровождающий иллюстрацию текст.

— Именно, а темно-синий — печали, — магистр бросает снятый воротник на ближайшее кресло и отправляет следом плащ, после чего шумно вздыхает, взъерошивая волосы двумя руками. — Кстати, Хакс, сделайте что-то со своим нарядом, в полной броне вы завтра неминуемо перегреетесь. Лето все-таки.

— Учту, — машинально отзывается генерал, устраиваясь с книгой на диване и подпихивая под больную спину сразу две подушки. Все же в роскоши есть свои неочевидные на первый взгляд преимущества.

Кайло о чем-то коротко совещается с обоими рыцарями и уходит во внутренние покои с Иво. Азай остается в гостиной, неспешно потягивая кофе, принесенный одной из неотличимых друг от друга служанок клана Наберрие. Девушки снуют туда-сюда со свертками ткани в руках. Судя по цвету, всем этим тряпкам предстоит стать церемониальным нарядом, а если учесть количество, то в одетом виде магистр рискует стать похожим на кокон бьенгского шелкопряда.

«Он хоть ходить, не запинаясь о шлейф, сможет? Или на этих нарядах и учился, раз об робу не спотыкается?» — Хакс переворачивает страницу, углубляясь в хитросплетения набуанского этикета, пытаясь запомнить очередность действий для завтрашней церемонии, но именно этот фрагмент Рен комментариями не снабдил, поэтому чтение оказывается невыносимо скучным. Генерал успевает даже задремать над книгой, пригревшись среди подушек, и вздрагивает, услышав звук падения чего-то тяжелого. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшимся соскользнувшим с колен томом. Хакс садится ровно, стараясь не морщиться от боли в затекшей руке, и оглядывается. Свет в гостиной приглушен, но дверь во внутренние покои открыта, и с его места прекрасно видно огромное зеркало, перед которым сидит в низком кресле Кайло. Иво вертится вокруг, колдуя над запрокинутым лицом магистра. Рядом с ним в воздухе парит несколько баночек с гримом и с десяток кисточек, которые блондин перебирает с явным знанием дела.

— Не думал, что умения рыцарей Рен столь разнообразны, — замечает генерал, неслышно подходя к двери. Он тщательно скрывает свое присутствие в Силе, густой ковер глушит шаги, но ни Иво, ни Азай не вздрагивают при его появлении. А нагаи и вовсе пожимает плечами.

— Когда первые годы твоей жизни проходят в борделе хаттов, научиться можно всему, — Азай аккуратно разматывает длинную полосу богато вышитой белыми цветами ткани, следя за тем, чтобы она не перекручивалась. — А Иво мы нашли именно там.

Младший рыцарь энергично кивает и делает сложный жест рукой, заставляя баночки опуститься на столик перед зеркалом. 

— Ага, а еще вы там нашли ранкора и нашу датомирскую ведьму, — Иво придирчиво осматривает лицо Рена и, удовлетворившись увиденным, сдергивает с плеч магистра полотенце. — Весело было.

— Не напоминай, — мрачно замечает Кайло, садясь прямо и поправляя выбившуюся из прически прядку. Выбеленная гримом кожа почти сливается цветом с шелком застегнутой под горло сорочки, под которой угадывается намертво затянутая броня. — Я до сих пор не понимаю, кому вообще могло прийти в голову использовать этого монстра в качестве ездового животного. Он же скачет, как эопи.

— Ну, только если предварительно ткнуть его световым мечом в зад, — Иво хлопает магистра по пальцам, не давая варварски разрушить сложную конструкцию из заколок и шпилек, удерживающую волосы приподнятыми над шеей. — Босс, зря вы на парик не согласились...

— Сговорились? — Рен одним слитным движением оказывается на ногах, нависая над щуплым рыцарем.

— Ни в коем случае, босс, — Иво и Азай синхронно поднимают руки. — Кстати, рассвет через час, пора одеваться.

***

— Клянешься ли ты, Бен Кайло Наберрие, служить Набу... — монотонный голос жрицы эхом отдается от свода огромного зала храма. Семь женщин, стоящих за ее спиной, беззвучно повторяют ее слова.

«Семь, а мест — восемь», — Хакс, на правах телохранителя подпирающий одну из колонн, внимательно осматривает помещение. Храм стар, не тысяча лет, конечно, как тем развалинам, которые он однажды видел, приняв личное участие в одной из особо секретных и важных миссий Рена, но несколько сотен — точно. Типичное для Тида архитектурное решение — массивное здание со сплюснутым куполом, но в отличие от дворцовых башен, практически пустое внутри. Толстые четырехугольные колонны образуют галерею по периметру зала, площадка в центре немного приподнята над уровнем пола, под самой крышей ряд узких витражных окон. И все — ни алтаря, ни росписей на стенах. Лишь мозаика на полу, сейчас скрытая полами пышного одеяния Рена, преклонившего колено перед жрицей.

— ...Хранить Душу мира и отдать свою жизнь по первому требованию? — генерал удивленно моргает, осознавая прозвучавшие слова клятвы, и переводит взгляд на магистра. Лица Кайло отсюда не разглядеть, видны лишь перья сложного воротника, покачивающиеся из-за сквозняка, и кончики торчащих из прически шпилек. 

— Клянусь, — в голосе Рена ни тени сомнения, а в Силе — холод и яростный, ослепляющий Свет.

«Иссушающий», — как определяет для себя Хакс, успевая пожалеть об исчезнувшей, нестабильной и весьма условной Тьме, обычно сопровождающей первого-из-Рен.

По храму проносится дружный вздох, превращаемый эхом в едва слышный шепот, оседающий белой вязью инея на камне. Генерал моргает, пытаясь прогнать наваждение, и наконец видит, что же изображает мозаика в центре зала. Белый цветок с широкими лепестками, точно в центре которого сейчас стоит Кайло. 

— Да будет так, Голос королевы, — тихо произносит жрица, отбрасывая с лица вуаль и приседая перед Реном в глубоком реверансе.

— Да будет, — сухо отзывается Рен, оборачиваясь и находя взглядом Хакса.

«Пора», — чужая мысль скользит по поднятым ментальным щитам, пробуя их на прочность, а генерал смотрит в непроницаемо черные из-за расширенных зрачков глаза Кайло. Грим скрыл пересекающий лицо шрам, превратив его в бесстрастную маску, расцвеченную лишь темно-синими полосами теней на веках и короткой дорожкой «шрама памяти» на нижней губе.

Три цвета — белый в перьях высокого воротника и шелке внутреннего слоя одежд, лазурный, темнеющий через все оттенки до полуночно-синего в тяжелом бархате абсурдно длинной мантии, глянцевый черный — в тонких линиях вышивки по подолу и блеске надраенных сапог. И серебро украшений — от длинных шпилек в волосах до охватывающих пальцы «когтей», острых даже на вид.

«Кажется, я знаю, как выглядит местный ангел смерти».

Рен дергает уголком губ, явно уловив слишком близко всплывшую к поверхности сознания мысль, и отворачивается. Шагая вперед, к высоким и узким дверям храма. Открывающимся одновременно с первым лучом солнца, ложащимся на истертые временем ступени.

Собравшаяся на площади толпа встречает его абсолютной, противоестественной тишиной. Тысячи глаз жадно следят за каждым жестом Кайло, и Хакс ощущает себя странно уязвимым, хотя он стоит в двух шагах позади магистра, за его левым плечом, пряча лицо в тени капюшона. Жрица, вновь опустившая вуаль, стоит за правым. И, невзирая на показную невозмутимость — нервничает.

Рен выдерживает паузу. Издевательски длинную, наполненную Силой и смутным обещанием то ли скорой расправы, то ли скупой похвалы. Читая всю собравшуюся толпу, удерживая ее внимание. И только после этого делает шаг вперед. К людям.


	5. Слепящие блики на черной воде

Когда Рен входит в зал, где должно состояться экстренное заседание Королевского совета, трясти начинает не только собравшихся сановников, но и охрану. Неудивительно — ведь магистр, и так не считающий нужным прятать свое присутствие в Силе, теперь демонстрирует его явно. В висках стреляет даже у Хакса, и это при поднятых ментальных щитах. Что чувствуют окружающие, а минимум половина из аристократов — эмпаты, генерал старается не задумываться. 

Кайло вежливо кивает в ответ на поклоны членов совета, занимает свое кресло, небрежным движением отбрасывает шлейф мантии в сторону, расправляет рукава и начинает мотать окружающим нервы. 

Он задает вопросы. Множество на первый взгляд не связанных между собой вопросов, к концу третьего часа экзекуции начинающих складываться в более-менее стройную схему. Политика, экономика, социальные проблемы. Рен умело создает впечатление личной заинтересованности во всем, о чем спрашивает. И одновременно провоцирует присутствующих, заставляя их верить, что искать причину покушения на королеву он собирается сразу по всем фронтам.

«Не иначе как домашние заготовки», — стоящий за креслом магистра Хакс пытается читать всех сановников одновременно, обращая внимание в первую очередь на то, как они реагируют на самые нейтральные или простые вопросы. А реагируют они... интересно. Особенно те, кого в данный момент ни о чем не спрашивают.

Кайло не удовлетворяется кратким отчетом, то и дело повторно дергая уже опрошенных чиновников, их секретарей и помощников, а под конец даже предельно вежливо спрашивает мнение караульных по поводу благоустройства столицы. Это несколько разряжает сгустившуюся атмосферу, вызывая нервные смешки. Но охрипший от бесконечной болтовни магистр лишь улыбается уголками губ. И Хакс точно знает, где он видел эту улыбку. В холле здания Совета, на фреске, изображающей празднование победы над Торговой Федерацией, у тогда еще сенатора Палпатина. 

«А ведь будущий Император тоже был отсюда. Из этого маленького тихого болота. Интересно, гордятся ли им соплеменники? Наверняка, раз фреска сохранилась до сих пор...»

Генерал отвлекается от своих мыслей как раз вовремя — Кайло благодарит всех собравшихся за интересную беседу, но делает перед последним словом маленькую, но весомую паузу, намекающую, что беседа далеко не последняя. И получает в ответ горячие заверения в готовности сотрудничать, служить отечеству и прочее.

Отпустив взмокших от напряжения советников, Рен перебирается в государственный архив, где без зазрения совести занимает кабинет директора и лично закапывается в бумаги, половину которых вручает Хаксу. Перекрестная проверка тянется до заката, но Кайло вежливо игнорирует принесенную ему чашку чая и коротко качает головой, заметив, как генерал тянется к своей.

«Не думаю, что нас решат отравить, Рутгер, но этот травяной сбор действует расслабляющее и имеет легкий снотворный эффект. А раз хотят отвлечь внимание, то что-то прячут», — Рен проводит ладонью над разложенными перед ним стопками бумаг и вдруг с удовлетворенным хмыканьем разрушает одну из них, выуживая несколько сцепленных между собой листов.

Хакс демонстративно закатывает глаза, зная, что его пантомиму проигнорируют, и берет другую стопку. Старым добрым навыкам обработки информации он доверяет куда больше, чем озарениям Силы.

К моменту возвращения во дворец генералу уже хочется просто лечь и закрыть уставшие глаза, но наступает «третья половина дня»: Иво и Азай переодевают Рена из парадного в домашнее, отличающееся чуть меньшим количеством слоев и ограниченным числом побрякушек, подновляют грим, и Кайло отправляется в большую гостиную беседовать с представителями кланов, которые совсем не против поучаствовать в очередной политической игре, попутно сведя старые счеты с врагами и условными союзниками.

Хакс же читает отчеты с «Финализатора», пытаясь одновременно поужинать и придумать, что из сегодняшних смутных подозрений можно оформить в запрос контрразведке Ордена. Внешний след есть, и не один, но с уверенностью сказать, кому он принадлежит, пока нельзя. 

Ближе к полуночи Рен выпроваживает последнего посетителя и, кое-как отмывшись от грима, падает на диван, задрав ноги на подлокотник. Наступает время для совещания в самом узком кругу и обсуждения планов на завтра. А на рассвете все начинается сначала.

За десять суток Голос королевы успевает почтить своим присутствием все крупные города планеты, посетить основные производства и места добычи плазмы, научные лаборатории, национальные парки и ситх знает что еще.

А Хакс постепенно начинает ненавидеть Набу. За жару в первую очередь. За дипломатический протокол — во вторую. Генерал засыпает и просыпается под тонкий писк глушилок, которые в их крыле дворца работают на полную мощность. Читает чужие души, испытывая к процессу искреннее отвращение, строит и опровергает разнообразные предположения, узнает много нового и крайне разочаровывающего о человеческой природе... И безуспешно пытается избавиться от преследующего его ощущения взгляда в спину. 

Кажется, что за ним наблюдают даже во сне, но это «присутствие» не имеет ничего общего с людьми. Он собирается спросить магистра, что это за дрянь, но забывает — версии покушения плодятся как нетопырки, и для их обработки доступных мощностей быстро становится недостаточно, даже с учетом помощи Тары и аналитиков на «Финализаторе». А нити все тянутся в разные стороны, захватывая как Первый Орден, так и Республику, перепутываются, рвутся и снова возвращаются на Набу.

Где сплетаются в невообразимый клубок, в самый центр которого Кайло рвется с самоубийственным упорством. 

Два десантных транспорта и командный шаттл дежурят на низкой орбите, отслеживая все перемещения магистра. Уровень готовности «красный», высадка в любой точке планеты в течение десяти минут. Отслеживание всех летательных средств по пути следования кортежа, доклады от Фазмы каждые два часа. И медленный, но неотвратимый рост напряжения. Еще не настоящая опасность, а лишь ее призрак, с каждым днем становящийся все более материальным.

«Кажется, мы оба тут умрем. От переутомления», — к исходу второй недели генерал обходит зеркала, старательно отводя глаза от собственного отражения, а отделение со стимуляторами в аптечке стремительно пустеет. Рен держится исключительно на силе воли и всяких сомнительных отварах, которые исправно готовит ему Иво, маскируя тени под глазами плотным гримом, а дрожь пальцев — широкими рукавами, в которых так удобно прятать кисти рук.

Но любым человеческим силам есть предел. Хакс находит свой, начиная отключаться уже просто на ходу. Очередной визит вежливости на производство турболазерных концентраторов, разбавленный экскурсией по подводным туннелям с наглядной демонстрацией местной флоры и фауны, заканчивается тем, что генерал пытается моргнуть, а открывает глаза минут через десять, обнаружив, что дремлет на широком плече Рена. Он резко выпрямляется и уже собирается извиниться за столь неподобающее поведение, но встречает совершенно стеклянный взгляд Кайло. Проплывающие за транспластилом обзорного купола рыбы сейчас таращатся на них обоих с той же степенью осмысленности.

«Домой», — Рен судорожно вцепляется в пальцы Хакса, и тот понимает, что сидячее положение магистр сохраняет исключительно потому, что туго затянутая броня и жесткий воротник мантии не позволяют ему согнуться. 

Визит приходится свернуть, выслушав притворные сожаления и приглашение обязательно приезжать еще, ведь самые крупные представители подводного мира сегодня показаться не пожелали. Генерал машинально соглашается, краем глаза следя за медленно зеленеющим Реном. Тот заученно улыбается и кивает согласно протоколу, сетуя на слишком жаркий день, но стоит захлопнуться дверям его личного спидера, как Кайло со стоном откидывается на спинку сиденья и ослабляет ворот.

— Все встречи на сегодня отменить, приватные тоже. Возвращаемся во дворец. Немедленно!

***

Тид встречает их душным мраком летней ночи. И даже знаменитые водопады не способны сделать застывший воздух свежее. Но внутри дворца, за толщей каменных стен все же немного прохладнее. 

Хакс стаскивает с себя рыцарское облачение, сваливая плащ неаккуратной грудой на изящный плетеный диванчик. Сверху отправляется перевязь с ножами и пояс со световым мечом. Датапад остался в спальне, но возвращаться за ним нет никого желания. Генерал устало вздыхает и падает в свободное кресло, бессмысленно глядя на мозаичный мрамор под ногами. 

Ванная комната, которую так и тянет назвать залом, по размерам превосходит его каюту на флагмане примерно вдвое, и дизайнеры явно не знали, чем еще можно занять пустующие углы. По крайней мере, они обошлись без скульптур, и Хакс им за это искренне благодарен. Смотреть на людей, пусть и каменных, у него нет никакого желания.

«Как же мне все надоело...»

Мокрая насквозь рубашка липнет к спине, поджившие было шрамы воспалились от жары и снова болят, вызывая желание содрать с себя не только бакта-пластырь, но и кожу. Разговор с Ленцем вымотал последние нервы, а ведь еще надо дождаться отчетов с «Финализатора», прочитать их, раздать указания на завтра и только после этого упасть в кровать. Рутгер даже немного завидует Рену, которого он поручил заботам Иво. Магистр наверняка уже спит сном младенца, напичканный лекарствами и укрытый одеялом. 

Хакс тихо хмыкает, вспомнив выражение лица младшего рыцаря, когда они вошли в большую гостиную и Кайло на третьем шаге все же решил рухнуть на пол. Правда, только после того, как закрылись двери в коридор.

«Некоторых даже личный опыт не способен ничему научить», — Хакс стягивает рубашку, путаясь в рукавах, и со сдавленным шипением отдирает от спины первый кусок пластыря.

Так и есть, в зеркале отражается красная вспухшая полоса воспаленной кожи. То ли бакты на пластыре недостаточно, то ли в такую жару ее действие сходит на нет, но отек за последние сутки только увеличился. Оптимальным решением было бы просто пару дней походить в чем-то свободном и не стесняющем движений, но плащ из плотной армированной ткани явно не подходит под это определение. Генерал и так уже избавился от трех слоев тканой брони, заменив ее обычной форменной рубашкой, но это лишь отдалило неизбежный результат.

Присев на край ванны и глядя на то, как ее медленно наполняет чистейшая, чуть голубоватая вода, Хакс размышляет над идеей устроить себе импровизированный бакта-танк. Правда, есть риск заснуть и захлебнуться, но в прохладной жидкости телу явно должно быть лучше, чем в липком от жары воздухе.

Из сонного оцепенения его вырывает истошный писк входящего сигнала. Генерал оборачивается, с удивлением обнаруживая в дверях сонного и взъерошенного Рена, держащего его датапад в отставленной руке за уголок, словно дохлого пшууна.

— Неужели так сложно выключить эту хаттову пищалку? Пятнадцать сообщений за последние восемь минут, — глаза Кайло закрыты, и в длинных полах халата, ничуть не уступающего роскошью парадной мантии, он не путается лишь по воле Силы, благоволящей своим неразумным детям.

— Смена на «Финализаторе» закончилась, отчеты пришли, — поясняет Хакс очевидное.

Рен с трудом разлепляет веки и пытается изобразить лицом вежливое удивление. Но вместо этого вдруг хмурится.

— Что у вас со спиной?

— Жара, воспаление, — Рутгер подавляет желание отвернуться и попросить Кайло выйти за дверь. И убраться подальше, заодно.

— Нет, я про то, зачем вас вообще резали, — Рен подходит ближе и подносит ладонь к воспаленной коже. Не касаясь, но давая возможность ощутить тепло. — Блокиратор?

— Да, — неприятные ощущения постепенно тают, сменяясь ровным жаром, а исчезновение второй полосы пластыря выдает лишь звук, с которым она отлепляется от кожи. Хакс нервно вздрагивает, прикусывая губу. Что бы магистр ни делал, толку от этого явно больше, чем от бакты.

— И было это две недели назад, — задумчиво произносит Рен, убирая руку. — Скверно. 

— Что именно? — смотреть снизу вверх неудобно, но не вскакивать же.

— Ваша связь с Силой, — Кайло машинально трет челюсть рядом со шрамом. — Я всегда подозревал, что вы чувствительны к Силе. Не прямое использование, но эмпатия своего рода, поскольку вы всегда правильно угадывали мое настроение. Но то, что вы оказались «спящим рыцарем», стало для меня сюрпризом.

— Неприятным, надеюсь, — Хакс так устал, что даже язвить получается с трудом. 

— Не обольщайтесь, — хмыкает Рен, старательно давя зевок. — Но вам что-то определенно мешает достичь своего максимума, и мне это не нравится. Особенно сейчас.

— Опасаетесь за сохранность своей жизни? — генерал пытается поймать взгляд Кайло, но тот смотрит куда-то поверх его головы с таким видом, словно пытается решить сложную математическую задачу.

— И вашей тоже, — Рен плотнее закутывается в халат, пряча руки в рукава совершенно «джедайским» жестом, а до Хакса вдруг долетает обрывок чужой мысли. Что-то там про дурные предчувствия. — Я отвечаю за всех моих рыцарей. Хотят они того или нет. Завтра я попрошу Иво приготовить вам мазь и повязку, а сейчас постарайтесь обойтись без пластыря.

— Как вам будет угодно, хотя я предпочел бы... — ощущение надвигающейся катастрофы накрывает их обоих. И генерал успевает ухватить магистра за локоть как раз в тот момент, когда раздается глухой удар, от которого вздрагивает пол. А следом за ним слышится грохот и звон. — Стоять! 

Кайло смотрит на него диким взглядом, машинально закручивая Силу в жгут, готовый по первому движению пальца свернуть кому-то шею.

— Кто у нас охраняемое тело, а? — генерал в два шага добирается до своей одежды, натягивает плащ и хватает пояс с оружием. — Еще и босое, кстати.

Рен возмущенно фыркает, но вперед больше не рвется.

«Трупов нет, опасности тоже», — Кайло заглядывает в двери собственной спальни через плечо Хакса, игнорируя толпящихся рядом охранников, спешно вызванных Иво.

— Однако, — Рутгер окидывает взглядом разгромленное помещение. Огромное окно целиком выпало в комнату, накрыв обломками рамы кровать и усыпав осколками траспластила весь пол. — Не думаю, что это можно списать на несчастный случай.

— А вот на диверсию — очень даже. Интересно, кому я так помешал? — ядовито интересуется Рен, оборачиваясь и находя в толпе начальника охраны, разглядывающего их обоих со странным выражением лица. 

— Вас не было в спальне в момент покушения? 

Кайло, на котором из одежды лишь пижамные штаны и халат, вдруг подбирается, как большая кошка перед прыжком, а излучаемая им угроза становится ощутимой физически.

— Прошу прощения, Ваше высочество, — тут же поправляется начальник охраны. — Я был...

— Были, — мягко соглашает Рен, и все присутствующие делают маленький шаг назад. — Я вышел из спальни около четверти часа назад, поскольку меня разбудил сигнал датапада. И несколько... задержался. Как удачно все сложилось, не правда ли?

Начальник охраны медленно кивает.

— А теперь извольте заняться своими прямыми обязанностями и проверить защитный периметр дворца. Пока еще что-нибудь где-нибудь не упало, — магистр отворачивается, моментально теряя интерес к происходящему. — Иво! Мы переезжаем в Варыкино прямо сейчас!

— Но улики, ваша безопасность... — робко замечает начальник охраны. — Мы не сможем обеспечить...

— Сможете, — обрывает его Кайло. — Или я вызову штурмовиков с «Финализатора».


	6. Нет такого страха

Рассмотреть виллу и одноименный остров в деталях Хаксу удается лишь вечером следующего дня, поскольку на момент их прибытия небо только начинает светлеть на горизонте и в предрассветном мраке можно различить лишь озеро, высокие башенки, выделяющиеся на фоне более массивного здания за ними, и огромные деревья, растущие у самой воды.

Магистр стремительно взлетает по ступенькам, ведущим от причала к главному входу, подметая их полами измятой мантии. Одеваться пришлось в спешке, но Рен явно намерен исправить это упущение немедленно, поскольку внеочередное заседание Королевского Совета назначено на десять утра, а до Тида два часа лету по прямой и три — по стандартным трассам. 

«Или двадцать минут на шаттле, с учетом взлета-посадки», — генерал шагает за Реном, успевая краем глаза выхватывать детали роскошной обстановки и пытаясь одновременно не упустить из виду магистра, летящего вперед с целеустремленностью протонной торпеды.

Мягкий свет немногочисленных ламп создает в углах густые тени, среди которых бесцельно мечется самая темная и глубокая, а стянутая узлом Сила тонко ноет на высокой ноте, ввинчиваясь в виски. И генералу на долю секунды кажется, что это блуждание во тьме будет длиться вечно. 

Но Кайло вдруг застывает посреди круглого зала на втором этаже, нависая над маленькой, на полторы головы ниже, фигурой в темно-синем мерцающем плаще. Фигурой, которой мгновение назад тут еще не было. Тара Наберрие поднимает глаза и тихо роняет всего одну фразу: «Нилам хуже».

Рен с усилием кивает, потом протягивает руку и аккуратно сжимает холодные пальцы кузины. Та резко, прерывисто вздыхает, качает головой и выходит прочь, не обратив внимания на стоящего в дверях Хакса. 

И тут же словно растворяется среди наполняющей особняк суеты: служанки в клановых цветах носятся по лестницам, готовя комнаты для гостей и хозяев, дворцовая охрана бесцельно бродит по коридорам, пытаясь осмотреть все закутки, но с непривычки плутает в переходах и больше мешает, чем защищает. 

Рен падает в первое попавшееся кресло, с которого всего пару минут назад сдернули чехол, провожает тяжелым взглядом девушку, метнувшуюся открывать высокое окно, сжимает пальцами переносицу и медленно выдыхает сквозь зубы. Узел Силы лопается, как мыльный пузырь, а брызги тают под первыми лучами рассветного солнца.

— Что это было? — Хакс щурится, пытаясь понять, сколько же на самом деле прошло времени с момента их прибытия на остров.

— «Покров Силы». Я не хотел, чтобы нас заметили слишком рано, — Кайло поднимает голову и смотрит на темную гладь озера пустым взглядом, но голос его сочится ядом. — Мы вылетаем обратно в Тид через полтора часа. Совет, разумеется, будет против того, чтобы я... подвергал себя чрезмерному риску. Но я хочу знать, как именно он будет против.

— Не боитесь повторного покушения? — генерал прислоняется плечом к стене и убеждает себя не закрывать глаза. Адреналин давно схлынул, и теперь его мелко трясет от усталости.

— Это не было покушением, скорее... предупреждением. Или попыткой напугать. Весьма самонадеянной, к слову, — в расширенных зрачках Рена плещется голодная тьма. — Заряд на окно спальни мог установить только дройд-мойщик, а последний раз они проходили по окнам на этой стене дворца позавчера. Взрыв можно было осуществить в любое время. Но злоумышленники выбрали именно тот момент, когда меня в комнате не было. Как благородно с их стороны.

— Охрана знает?

— Нет, и тем интереснее будет узнать, до чего они додумаются. И додумаются ли.

***

Возвращение в город Хакс помнит смутно, как и заседание Совета. В памяти откладывается только то, с каким жаром и пафосом глава Совета произносит речь, убеждая Рена остаться в Варыкино хотя бы на несколько дней и не подвергать свою жизнь опасности. Кайло благосклонно кивает, качая подвесками на длинных шпильках в держащейся на честном слове прическе, цветисто благодарит сановников за беспокойство и тут же отдает приказ ехать в главный госпиталь Тида.

Удушливая волна чужой паники толкает в спину тараном, и Хаксу с большим трудом удается не сбиться с шага. Кто-то из присутствующих очень не хочет, чтобы магистр встретился с королевой. Которой, к слову, избегал все это время. Еще одна загадка в длинном списке. Еще один незаданный вопрос.

Генерал поводит плечами, проверяя стягивающую ребра повязку, и набрасывает на голову капюшон, пряча воспаленные глаза в тени. Мир то кажется убийственно четким, то немного оплывает по краям, как сгорающая в пламени картина, и Хакс морщится, пытаясь усилием воли избавиться от этого ощущения. Последняя доза того, что вколол ему Иво, явно была лишней. 

«Зачем все это? Куда мы летим сломя голову? В очередную ловушку? Наивно было надеться, что, дернув за все нити сразу, мы получим не ворох обрывков, а целую толпу подозреваемых», — генерал держится в шаге за правым плечом Рена, тенью следуя за магистром сначала по бесчисленным ступеням лестницы здания Совета, а потом по бесконечным больничным коридорам. И замирает на пороге палаты, впервые увидев королеву Нилам.

Бескровное серое лицо с запавшими, лихорадочно блестящими глазами и сухими искусанными губами, сейчас ничуть не напоминает парадный портрет. Любая из трех двойников, сидящих у постели своей правительницы, похожа на королеву куда больше, чем она сама.

— Бен, — голос Нилам не громче шепота, — ты все-таки пришел.

Королева пытается улыбнуться, когда Кайло ловит ее ладонь и прижимает к губам, опускаясь на пол рядом с больничной кроватью.

— Ты такой смешной в этой мантии...

Двойники бесшумно поднимаются и выходят из палаты. Тара прикрывает за собой дверь и берет Хакса под локоть, заставляя отойти на несколько шагов. Но он успевает увидеть, как Рен нежно касается виска королевы, а она судорожно сжимает тонкие пальцы, цепляясь за подставленную руку. Да уж, этот разговор в любом случае пройдет без свидетелей.

— Нилам — это ведь тронное имя? — подчеркнуто нейтрально спрашивает Хакс, мечтая о чашке нормального кофе вместо традиционного чая, который им приносят. Мягкое кресло, в которое усадили генерала, сбивает с рабочего настроя, вынуждая в первую очередь бороться с сонливостью, а уже во вторую — с интригами.

— Совершенно верно, — Наберрие разглядывает заваривающийся напиток сквозь стеклянную стенку маленького чайничка. В горячей воде медленно распускается невзрачный засушенный цветок, показывая за паутиной бледных лепестков ярко-желтую сердцевину бутона.

— А имя при рождении? — Рутгер касается сидящей напротив женщины Силой, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза. 

Тара кривит губы в презрительной гримасе и произносит без выражения:

— Падме.

***

В Озерный край они возвращаются на закате. Рен смотрит в сторону и подавленно молчит, пряча от постороннего взгляда мокрые, слипшиеся стрелками ресницы, а клубящаяся грозовым облаком Сила недвусмысленно намекает, что разговаривать с кем-либо магистр не намерен.

Хакс молчит тоже, думая о том, как люди сами находят себе неприятности. И как упорно их преодолевают, вместо того, чтобы спланировать все заранее.

«Хотя даже самый хороший план разбивается о непредусмотренный фактор», — генерал кривится, вспоминая собственное поражение, и закрывает глаза, моментально проваливаясь в полудрему, наполненную треском пламени и кружением мокрого снега, испаряющегося, не долетая до земли.

Варыкино встречает их прозрачно-синими сумерками и щебетом птиц. Хакс ежится, борясь с желанием спрятать руки под плащ. Теплый ветер с озера не помогает ему согреться, изгнать холод «Старкиллера», намертво застывший в памяти тела.

Рен скользит по ступеням бесшумно, как призрак, и его расшитая мантия кажется в неверном свете угасающего дня крылом исполинской бабочки. 

— Составите компанию? — магистр не оборачивается, чтобы увидеть ответный кивок, он просто идет вперед, в свой кабинет. Где взмахом руки зажигает лампы, наполняющие комнату мягким рассеянным светом и сразу создающие уютную атмосферу.

«Мотыльки летят на свет», — генерал прислоняется к краю стола, бездумно глядя перед собой, на собственное отражение в большом, в пол, окне, выходящем на террасу. Очень хочется натянуть капюшон до самого носа, устроиться поудобнее и заснуть прямо так. Многодневная усталость давно уже перешла критическую черту и, возможно, именно этим объясняется то, что он пропускает момент, когда все катится к хаттам.

Кайло возникает прямо перед ним и, обхватив за талию, легко усаживает Хакса на столешницу. А Сила жестко прижимает запястья Рутгера, не давая дернуться. 

«Ш-ш-ш...» — Рен поднимает руки, почти нежно проводя по бледной щеке костяшками пальцев, аккуратно касается декоративным когтем уголка сжавшихся в линию губ и охватывает ладонью шею. Вторую ладонь он устраивает на груди Хакса, и тот чувствует, как медленно расходятся застежки плаща.

«Подыграйте мне, генерал», — глаза Кайло абсолютно черные от расширенных до предела зрачков, на дне которых тлеют искры Силы. Или подступающего безумия, но последнюю мысль додумать не удается. Щекочущее прикосновение чужого сознания отдается дрожью в напряженных до предела мышцах.

«Ну же, где ваш хваленый темперамент? — мазнув растрепавшимися волосами по скуле, Рен склоняется к уху Хакса, добавляя с оттенком иронии: — Что вы как табуретка, а? Больше страсти!»

«Мне неприятно то, что вы делаете!» — отвечать на мысленную речь оказывается сложно — эмоции тут же выходят из-под контроля, окрашивая нейтральную фразу в льдисто-серый. А невысказанное ругательство превращается в бурый осклизлый ком.

«Понял», — усмешка Рена ощущается кожей, как и следующее за ним почти невесомое прикосновение губ, посылающее вдоль позвоночника волну знакомого сухого жара.

Хакс слепо подается вперед, подставляя шею, растворяясь в тепле, которого ему так не хватало. И отрезвляет его лишь одна простая мысль — для мастера ментальных пыток нет никакой разницы: создавать жертве иллюзию боли или наслаждения. А в потрошении чужих мозгов Кайло достиг значительных успехов.

— Когда мы вернемся на «Финализатор», — выдыхает генерал, наматывая отворот мантии на кулак и не позволяя Рену отстраниться. — Я...

— Будете оспаривать титул магистра сколько угодно раз и в любых позах, — мурлыкает Кайло, любуясь онемевшим от ярости Хаксом. И вдруг резко дергает его на себя, роняя их обоих на пол.

«Что за?!» — генерал не видит выстрела, он его чувствует. Сгусток раскаленной плазмы проходит так близко, что опаляет волосы на затылке. А массивный деревянный стол за его спиной взрывается сотней обломков, получив заряд, которого хватит, чтобы свалить шагающий танк.

«Раз», — Рен выгибается, выбрасывая ладони над головой, и следующий сгусток плазмы повисает в воздухе огромной шаровой молнией. Повисает, чтобы тут же метнуться назад, к своему источнику на другом берегу озера.

«Два!»

Сила стонет на высокой ноте, а тревожный звоночек в глубине подсознания превращается в сирену боевой тревоги, когда дверь кабинета распахивается. Но темный силуэт одного из охранников тут же заваливается назад, получив первый нож в горло, а второй в руку. Его товарищ успевает заслониться оружием, и соскользнувшее лезвие втыкается ему под ключицу. А спустя долю секунды за спиной у раненного возникает знакомая фигура в хромированных доспехах и обрушивает на его голову приклад штурмового карабина.

«Три... все, генерал, можно выдохнуть».

— Комплекс зачищен, сэр, — гудит сквозь шлем Фазма, оглядывая разгромленное помещение и демонстративно обходя взглядом лежащее на полу начальство. — Жертв среди гражданских нет. Огневая точка противника уничтожена. Выживших нет. Разрешите приступить к утилизации трупов, сэр?

— Отлично, приступайте, — Рен одним движением поднимается на ноги, успевая выдернуть полу мантии из-под колена Хакса. — А теперь мы по душам поговорим с господином начальником охраны. Моя очередь... пугать.

Двое затянутых в черные одежды рыцарей выступают из тени, вздергивая бессознательное тело на колени. Окровавленная голова пленника слабо мотается, когда генерал, повинуясь мысленной просьбе магистра, выдергивает свой нож из раны.

— Ну вот теперь вы действительно «были», — мягко произносит Рен, подцепляя жертву под подбородок и заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. — Досадно, не правда ли?


	7. Рассветные звезды в твоих волосах

Высокий, едва слышный свист отражается эхом от глади озера. Какая-то мелкая птица первой приветствует зарождающийся день, и ее песня — единственное, что разбивает предрассветную тишину. Лодка, обычная деревянная лодка, из-за своего кошмарного груза сидящая в воде опасно низко, скользит по озеру без единого звука, как призрак. И лишь мелкие волны, расходящиеся за кормой, выдают ее материальность.

Рыцарь, устроившийся на носу, разворачивается, вытягивая руку, и мертвые тела, повинуясь Силе, одно за другим соскальзывают в темную воду. А потом безмолвие взрывается низким вибрирующим стоном на грани между звуком и ощущением. Лодка резким рывком уходит в сторону, а воды озера вспучиваются, стекая с широкой, украшенной острым гребнем, спины неведомой твари. Несколько всплесков, и на поверхности остается лишь лодка, без своего груза легко подпрыгивающая на волне. Иво стаскивает шлем, вытирает лицо рукавом, и по его мысленному приказу суденышко разворачивается, начиная обратный путь. В первых лучах рассвета белые волосы рыцаря кажутся окрашенными кровью.

«По первому снегу, по стылому пеплу...»

Хакс с резким всхлипом раскрывает глаза, ловя золотистый проблеск солнца, пробившийся сквозь плотно задернутые шторы, секунду сверлит взглядом потолок и снова опускает веки. Кошмары смешиваются с явью, но выпутаться из паутины сна нет сил. И его снова затягивает в темный омут, наполненный кружением золотистых искр, так похожих на те, которые прячутся в глубине зрачков первого-из-Рен.

«Как тень я иду за тобой. И тонкой рукою рисую узоры из тьмы за зеркальной стеной...»

Шорох невидимых трав превращается в рев прибоя, запах соленой воды смешивается с горьковатым ароматом луговых цветов, а искры превращаются в светлячков, сносимых ветром. Темнота обретает вес и плотность, мягким коконом опутывает тело, согревая и утешая, даря сон без сновидений. Но где-то на самом краю гаснущего сознания звенит высокий женский голос, поющий то ли заклинание, то ли колыбельную.

«И солнце садится, сгорая закатом, и углями теплится ночь. Смолой предрассветного мрака объята душа, устремленная прочь...»

Сорванные вихрем лепестки кружатся над полем бесцветных, полупрозрачных маков. И лишь женщина в красном платье провожает их пустым взглядом из-под ресниц.

***

Магистра Хакс обнаруживает ближе к вечеру, когда тени удлиняются, а жара немного спадает. Тот стоит у парапета и бросает камешки в воду. Один за другим, с монотонностью дройда.

— Рен? — генерал становится рядом и провожает взглядом фонтанчик брызг, поднятый очередным камешком.

— Что? — Кайло не оборачивается, по-прежнему глядя на озеро, но опирается на парапет, сжимая пальцы так сильно, что декоративные «когти» оставляют на мягком камне царапины.

— Вы ведь выяснили, что случилось с Нилам? — Хакс произносит это совсем тихо.

— А вы выспались и успели обойти остров, — сухо отзывается Рен.

Генерала передергивает. Он действительно успел обойти весь островок, но старался при этом держаться не слишком близко к воде. Увиденное на рассвете зрелище отбило охоту доверять обманчиво-прозрачным теплым потокам.

— Какое это имеет значение? — устало спрашивает Хакс, устраивая локти на теплом камне парапета. — Кстати, по какому случаю парадный вид? Решили еще раз шокировать Королевский совет?

Кайло морщится. Сегодня грим на его лице не такой плотный как обычно и не скрывает ни шрам, ни темные тени под запавшими глазами.

— Нет, я собирался слетать в Долину трав, но в Тиде я тоже успел побывать: на Нилам ночью было совершено еще одно покушение. Она не пострадала, а мы, наконец, выяснили, что за яд использовался все это время.

«Любители поэтических названий, заговорщики и отравители, эстеты, мать их за ногу!» — генерал давит мысль в зародыше, понимая, что его ментальные щиты сейчас больше похожи на решето. 

— Вы ездили в столицу без охраны? А если ваши «лучшие друзья» найдут вторую зенитку, или из чего там нас вчера едва не подстрелили? — Хакс берет оставшийся на перилах камешек и с силой зашвыривает его в воду. Он не спешит себе в этом признаваться, но зависший перед лицом огненный шар, опаляющий своим жаром ресницы, имеет все шансы стать постоянным посетителем его кошмаров.

— Я взял шаттл, два отряда штурмовиков и одолжил у Фазмы броню. Точнее, она привезла мне запасной комплект, — ровным тоном сообщает Рен, но его выдает алеющее ухо, краешек которого виднеется из-под убранных в очередную вычурную прическу волос. — Не все удалось застегнуть, но под плащом не было заметно. А обывателям без разницы, что там в этой сияющей скорлупе. Особенно если рядом топает два десятка белых «куколок».

Генерал молча закатывает глаза, пытаясь невербально донести до Кайло все, что он о нем думает. А думать о Рене и всем клане Наберрие он в данный момент может лишь в словах и выражениях, больше подходящих для нижних уровней Нар-Шаддаа. Что, очевидно, демонстрировать не стоит. Хоть и очень хочется.

Попытка ожидаемо оказывается тщетной. 

— И это была не зенитка, а снайперская винтовка, — поправляет его Рен, охотно меняя тему и снова поворачиваясь к собеседнику. На лице при этом — ни следа недавнего смущения. — Помните тот завод, где нам устраивали подводную экскурсию? Мы не успели его толком осмотреть, но турболазерные концентраторы для ручного оружия делают именно там.

— Вы еще скажите, что в обморок вы тогда собрались падать специально, чтобы усыпить бдительность наблюдателей, — фыркает Хакс, вспоминая ледяные пальцы, цеплявшиеся за его ладонь.

Магистр пожимает плечами с подозрительно равнодушным видом. Признаваться он не спешит, что приводит генерала к закономерному выводу — Кайло тогда не притворялся, просто позволил собственной слабости взять верх. И умудрился извлечь из этого выгоду, спровоцировав заговорщиков. Знать бы еще каких... выбор был до обидного богатым.

Хакс машинально поправляет сползающую перевязь с ножами и вдруг замирает, пораженный запоздалой догадкой.

— Так, стоп, Набу имеет собственное производство концентраторов такого качества? — мощность вчерашнего выстрела для ручного оружия была исключительной. Точность тоже. — Я думал, что экспортируются природные камни, а не синтезированные. И тогда почему мы мучились со своими разработками, если для «Старкиллера» можно было просто заказать готовые?

— Размер, — поясняет Рен, разворачиваясь спиной к озеру, и одним движением буквально втекает на парапет, закидывая на него ногу в мягком сапоге. Шлейф мантии при этом ложится красивыми складками, заставляя Хакса выразительно вздернуть бровь. Кажется, Набу плохо влияет на магистра. Или наоборот?

— Технология, разработанная королевой Дарпаной в последний год Империи, позволяет создавать концентраторы исключительной чистоты и прочности, но ограниченного размера, — Кайло разводит пальцы, показывая, какого именно. — Максимум, который мы сейчас можем выдать — концентраторы для главного калибра линкора. На «Холодном пламени» в нескольких батареях сейчас используются именно такие. Будь моя воля, я бы произвел полную замену, но Верховный лидер предпочитает использовать линкор как штабной корабль, избегая боевого применения.

— Меня это не удивляет, учитывая судьбу его предшественников, — после некоторого размышления генерал тоже садится на парапет и подставляет лицо солнцу. — А королевы у вас на редкость... разносторонние личности, как выяснилось. Не познакомите?

— С Дарпаной? Увы, после окончания своего срока правления она уехала с Набу на Кореллию, в местный университет. И там, кажется, вышла замуж. По слухам — за имперского офицера. Забавно, не правда ли?

— Не то слово, — соглашается генерал и вспоминает, с чего началась беседа. — Так зачем вам долина... трав, да? Кто там живет?

— Там не живут, — Рен убирает с лица упавшую прядь. — Там обитают.

***

— Когда-то много тысяч лет тому назад здесь жили Древние, — в негромком голосе магистра Хаксу мерещится тень сожаления. — От них почти ничего не осталось, только развалины непонятного назначения... и могильники.

Генерал переводит взгляд вниз, на мелькнувшее за окном спидера круглое озерцо, в свете закатного солнца кажущееся наполненным раскаленным металлом вместо воды. Он моргает, ослепленный бликом, и иллюзия рассыпается — озеро становится просто озером, но ощущение чужого взгляда в спину усиливается, наливаясь голодной тяжестью. Хакс нервным жестом поправляет капюшон, испытывая острое желание обхватить себя руками и вцепиться в кожу на лопатках, там, где ее пересекают два все еще красных и припухших шрама. Фантомная боль не заставляет себя ждать, разливаясь по позвоночнику вместе с холодным потом. Сила издевательски пляшет у кончиков пальцев, не позволяя ухватить себя, стянуть привычным узлом. Так, словно здесь она подчиняется кому-то другому. Тому, кто сейчас наблюдает... с той стороны.

— Нам туда? — уточняет Рутгер, пока спидер описывает круг над озером перед посадкой. Вымощенный камнем участок у самой воды кажется слишком маленьким для их кораблика, но сидящего за штурвалом Азая это не смущает.

— Именно, — Кайло абсолютно спокоен. Точнее, он явно нервничает по поводу того, что собирается делать, но «побочных эффектов» от пребывания в таком месте магистр не ощущает.

«Кажется, надо быть хоть на четверть набуанцем, чтобы не свихнуться раньше времени от такого давления», — генерал первым открывает дверцу и шагает на землю. Прямо в высокую траву, нагретую солнцем. От густого запаха луговых цветов немедленно начинает кружиться голова, и Хакс делает несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущениям. Судя по тихому шипению сквозь зубы, раздающемуся совсем рядом — Азай тоже не в восторге от выбранного Реном места.

Кайло выбирается из спидера последним, оставив свою роскошную мантию внутри. 

— Долина трав, — тихо произносит он, глядя прямо перед собой. — Место упокоения всех правителей Набу, отдавших свои жизни на благо нашего мира.

«Опять эта оговорка», — с неудовольствием замечает Хакс, понимая, что магистр все чаще ассоциирует себя с Набу, по крайней мере на словах. А пробиться сквозь щиты и понять, о чем он на самом деле думает — задача не из легких.

«Возможно, специфика этого места и принесенные клятвы тоже влияют на способность здраво мыслить. Хотя кого я обманываю?»

Рен проводит раскрытой ладонью по колоскам, сбивая с них пыльцу. Та взлетает плотным облачком и оседает на одежде, оставляя белесые следы. После чего без колебания шагает на первый камень извилистой дорожки, конец которой теряется где-то в траве.

«Как пепел», — от горьковатого запаха перехватывает дыхание, и генерал до боли стискивает затянутые в кожу перчаток пальцы, истово желая оказаться где угодно, но подальше отсюда. Могильник Древних, превращенный набуанцами в кладбище своих королев, действует на нервы. А еще ему кажется, что «наблюдателей» стало... несколько. И пусть они пока испытывают по отношению к нему лишь снисходительную заинтересованность, но Хакс вполне в состоянии представить, насколько может быть разрушительна любая другая эмоция в исполнении местных... обитателей.

«Рен, недоумок, во что ты нас втравил? — генерал шагает за магистром, аккуратно переступая с камня на камень и стараясь не касаться лишний раз мерно покачивающихся трав. — Выберемся — и я тебя придушу. С особым удовольствием!»

— Вам ничего не угрожает, Рутгер, — Кайло не оборачивается, но голос его искрится сдерживаемым весельем. — Вас просто изучают, расслабьтесь.

— Еще предложите начать получать удовольствие, — огрызается Хакс, сбивая ладонью особо нахальную метелочку травы, прицепившуюся к его плащу.

Рен выразительно хмыкает, а перья на высоком воротнике подрагивают от беззвучного смеха. Который обрывается резко, словно отсеченный лезвием виброножа, стоит им дойти до цели.

Строгая плита серого камня, на которой выбито только имя, без дат и пояснений, украшена лишь несколькими темными, высохшими от жары лепестками. Генерал переводит взгляд выше, рассматривая скрюченное дерево с темной корой, растущее в изголовье могилы. Листьев на нем практически нет, а от былого великолепия весеннего цветения остался лишь один увядающий бутон, так и не сумевший раскрыться.

Кайло глубоко вздыхает, опускаясь на колени и кладя обе раскрытые ладони на плиту.

— Та, что ушла и вернулась, приняв обет в посмертии, отдав долг своей жизнью и кровью. Душа мира, госпожа моего сердца... — воздух уплотняется, сбивая дыхание, а Сила тонкой корочкой инея оседает на коже, сворачивая реальность и время в спираль, превращая ее в бездонную воронку, на дне которой только пепел и боль. И Рутгер наяву видит то, что находится по ту сторону: поле, сплошь заросшее бесцветными маками, посреди которого сидит та, что была когда-то Амидалой, мертвой королевой лорда ситхов. 

Призрачная Падме Наберрие протягивает руку, срывает ближайший цветок, сжимая пальцы и раня нежную кожу шипастым стеблем. И по ее ладони капля за каплей стекает кровь, мгновенно окрашивающая лепестки всех прочих цветов в алый, горячий и теплый цвет. Такой же, как бархат ее тяжелого платья. Цвет войны.

— ... приди, и я буду служить тебе... — голос Рена, совершающего последний ритуальный поклон и поднимающегося на ноги совсем рядом, кажется генералу невозможно тихим, далеким. Волной накатывает паника — Хакс понимает, что его неумолимо тянет туда, на ту сторону. К женщине, протягивающей ему последний бесцветный бутон. Вкладывающей в раскрытую ладонь перемазанный кровью стебель.

И он принимает дар.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе от brezel - http://i.imgur.com/0wMuN1j.jpg


	8. Сею кровь свою и пожинаю тела чужие

— Все, что осталось от заговора, осталось на Набу. Орден мы перетрясли целиком, — даже в синеватом мерцании голограммы видно, что Ленц осунулся и устал, растеряв привычный лоск. — Так что заканчивайте с этим как можно скорее, генерал. 

Глава контрразведки устало трет уголок глаза, а картинка идет рябью, раздваиваясь, когда за спинкой его кресла возникает фигура в облачении рыцаря Рен. Высокая темнокожая девушка поджимает полные губы, изучая Хакса. После чего беззвучно фыркает, придя к каким-то своим выводам. Явно нелестным для самомнения одного генерала.

— Когда вернетесь, узнаете много интересного, — Ленц ловит его взгляд и смотрит в ответ не мигая. И Хаксу отчетливо слышится «если» за этим «когда». — Да, передайте магистру благодарность. Его рыцари оказались незаменимы.

Хакс кивает молча, чувствуя, как плотный воротник полной брони впивается ему в челюсть. И машинально проводит пальцем по затянутой в перчатку ладони, прослеживая невидимый след от колючего стебля.

— Обязательно передам, — произносит он, глядя на опустевшую пластину передатчика. Сила молчит, и только ощущение неотвратимости того, что должно произойти, тупо толкается куда-то под ребра, мешая дышать. Или это он просто слишком сильно затянул ремни?

Хакс медленно выдыхает сквозь зубы, пытаясь унять зарождающуюся в кончиках пальцев дрожь.

«Хуже уже не будет, а будет — ты этого не увидишь», — генерал успокаивает сам себя, прекрасно понимая бессмысленность попытки. И, поправив перевязь с ножами, отправляется на поиски Рена.

Первым, что он видит, зайдя в пустой круглый зал, оказываются острые пики диадемы, венчающей прическу магистра. Рен сидит на полу в пятне лунного света, в позе для медитаций, закрыв глаза и сохраняя полную неподвижность. Полы одежды расплываются по темному паркету мерцающим светлым пятном — сегодня «Голос королевы» в льдисто-голубом и белом. Воротник мантии в этот раз практически лишен украшений, чтобы не перетягивать внимание на себя, и скрытое гримом лицо Кайло в обрамлении темных волос и холодного блеска острого металла кажется посмертной маской. Хакс вздрагивает и опускает глаза, цепляясь взглядом за такие же, как у него самого, следы на руках Рена. Только вот у магистра это не просто полоса на ладони, а целая сеть перекрывающих друг друга отпечатков, оплетающих запястья и уходящих под узкие манжеты. 

«Кажется, обещание служить, столь опрометчиво данное Кайло в процессе ритуала, подразумевало и готовность умереть во имя... — генерал разглядывает сплетающиеся линии, жалея, что не удосужился прочесть последнюю главу в книге, отданной ему магистром. Ту, где говорилось о «Душе мира». — Неудивительно, что ни Скайвокер, ни Органа подобными обещаниями разбрасываться не стали. Спасителям Галактики разменивать свои жизни на благополучие одного крошечного мирка невыгодно».

Хакс шагает вперед и опускается на пол, протягивая Рену руки. Тот молча вкладывает украшенные декоративными когтями пальцы в предложенные ладони.

«Боитесь?» — мысленную речь трудно лишить окрашивающих ее эмоций, но Рутгеру это почти удается.

«Да, как и вы», — Кайло не отрицает очевидное и не прячет свои мысли под щитами. И от сквозящей из-под мнимой отрешенности целеустремленности генералу становится зябко. Рен действительно готов идти до конца, не считаясь с потерями.

«Я знаю, что умру на Набу», — всплывает в памяти фраза, сказанная магистром несколько недель назад. И Хакс с холодным ужасом осознает, что это вполне может произойти сегодня на рассвете. Кайло намерен спровоцировать следующее покушение. Но вот сумеет ли он его пережить?

«Бросьте, Рен. Ведь это вы приносили свои таинственные обеты, не я», — генерал секунду колеблется, думая, стоит ли добавить еще что-то язвительное. Но магистр лишь вздергивает уголки губ в улыбке, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. И проводит кончиком пальца по ладони Хакса. Как раз там, где до сих пор саднит под отпечатком призрачного стебля кожа.

«Что она вам дала?» — под мягкими поглаживаниями боль постепенно исчезает, растворяясь в тепле чужого прикосновения.

«Белый цветок», — Хаксу хочется одновременно попросить Рена прекратить и снять перчатку, чтобы ощутить касание в полной мере. Но он не делает ни того, ни другого.

«Интересный выбор», — тихо хмыкает Кайло, открывая глаза. Абсолютно темные, пустые. Без единой искры на дне зрачков.

— Время, генерал. Нам пора.

***

Узкий мост над водопадом вблизи оказывается совсем не таким изящным, как виделся снизу. И по самым примерным прикидкам вполне способен выдержать АТ-АТ, приди кому-то в голову безумная идея запихнуть сюда шагающий танк.

«А нет, по высоте не пройдет», — Хакс поправляет визор, закрывающий левый глаз, и удовлетворенно щурится, убедившись, что картинка обрела требуемую четкость. Видеосигнал с двух десятков дронов позволяет разглядеть не только мост, но и окрестности. Впрочем, даже если заговорщики добудут еще одну снайперскую винтовку, дефлекторы, защищающие все открытое пространство между двумя башнями дворца, без труда отразят выстрел.

«Хоть что-то хорошее», — Рутгер скашивает глаза на стоящую рядом жрицу, лицо которой скрыто полупрозрачной вуалью. Она спокойна и собрана, словно не объясняла рыцарю пять минут назад суть варварского ритуала, в котором участвуют королева, ее «Голос» и пара острых до невозможности костяных мечей. Мечей справедливости, которыми тот, кто говорит от имени правительницы Набу, может перерезать горло любому, кого сочтет виновным. Но право карать Рен может получить лишь от королевы. И именно с ней он должен встретиться на середине моста над водопадом. 

«Нилам в состоянии пройти две сотни шагов и немного посидеть на троне, не дергайтесь, Хакс. Мы почти завершили расследование, остался последний этап», — генерал снова видит перед собой пластины брони, исчезающие под слоями узорного шелка. Слышит тихие разговоры Азая и Иво, недовольное шипение магистра, когда Иво дергает темную прядь слишком сильно, пытаясь заставить волосы лежать согласно замыслу, а не отвратительному характеру их владельца. 

Все это было еще до разговора с Ленцем. До того самого невысказанного «если».

«Как жаль, что я уже давно ни во что не верю...» — едва различимое за гулом воды зудение защитных полей должно звучать успокаивающе, но вместо этого заставляет нервничать, пробегаясь пальцами по рукоятям ножей, и снова запрашивать сводку от наблюдателей с «Финализатора». И думать, перебирая варианты развития событий. Пытаться в последний момент угадать, где была допущена ошибка. 

«Время кары, — снова вспоминает Хакс, пытаясь разорвать замкнутый круг, по которому ходят его мысли, — те минуты, часы или недели, проходящие с момента, когда королева вложит мечи в руки своего полномочного представителя, и до смерти последнего обвиняемого, считаются временем, которого не было. Жертвой, приносимой Древним».

Или тем, кто прячется под их личиной.

«Мать безумия, что я здесь делаю?» — с тоской думает генерал, шагая вперед одновременно со жрицей. Стайка служительниц с сияющими заключенной в них плазмой стеклянными шарами в руках занимает свои места по бокам процессии. Девушки синхронно опускают головы в белых капюшонах и выдыхают какую-то фразу на давно забытом наречии. Свет шаров пригасает — как тех, что служительницы держат в руках, так и тех, что украшают изящные витые столбы, вырастающие из перилл моста. 

И вспыхивает вновь, стоит из башни на той стороне показаться второй процессии.

Первой идет Нилам, закутанная в церемониальный наряд так, что зрителям виден лишь подбородок королевы. Густая кружевная вуаль прячет выбеленное гримом лицо, а тонкие пальцы утопают в складках многослойных рукавов. Две девушки в цветах клана Наберрие поддерживают под руки свою госпожу. И Хаксу даже отсюда видно, что они практически тащат королеву на себе, но умело создают иллюзию ее самостоятельного передвижения.

Следующая за ними пара служительниц храма несет на вышитых подушках два костяных меча. И вся процессия так же окружена служанками со светящимися шарами в руках.

«Как светлячки», — генерал моргает и пытается сосредоточиться на происходящем. В виске бьется пульс, а внутреннее напряжение рывком нарастает до критического. Но Сила упорно не дает никакой подсказки, инертная и почти неощутимая. Равнодушно скользящая мимо.

«Тридцать секунд до точки встречи. Периметр чист, активность нулевая», — докладывает оператор, а дроны заходят на второй круг, бесшумно проносясь на репульсорах над самой границей защитного поля.

Солнце еще не взошло, но край неба посветлел достаточно, чтобы разогнать предрассветный мрак и размыть тени. Возможно, это тоже часть ритуала, ведь твари с той стороны не слишком жалуют солнечный свет. 

«Хотя местные твари не боятся никого и ничего», — Хакс обрывает неуместную сейчас мысль, когда Рен склоняется перед королевой, становясь на одно колено.

Та молча кивает, и служанки с мечами занимают места по бокам от своей повелительницы, синхронно опускаясь на холодный камень и протягивая мечи на вытянутых руках так, чтобы магистру было удобно положить пальцы на их рукояти.

Губы королевы шевелятся, но генерал не слышит ни звука, оглушенный вдруг наступившей тишиной. Пониманием и разгадкой. Он делает скользящий шаг за спину начавшего подниматься Кайло. Слишком медленный, запоздалый шаг.

«Нет!» — желание закрыть глаза становится нестерпимым, когда стон крошащегося стекла и металла сливается в один рвущий барабанные перепонки звук — все светящиеся шары взрываются одновременно, тысячами осколков прошивая замкнутое защитными полями пространство. Рассекая тела и камень, разлетаясь жалящими брызгами, делая бесполезной любую попытку удержать их Силой. Или Хаксу просто недостает умений и сил?

«Нет», — Рутгер видит, как длинный, в две ладони, тонкий обломок вонзается Рену в плечо, пробивая броню насквозь, а под ноги пошатнувшемуся магистру валится умирающая королева, из вспоротого горла которой толчком выплескивается темная кровь. 

Сам генерал успевает почувствовать лишь мягкий удар в спину. Боль приходит много позже, вместе с осознанием того, что он все еще видит картинку со стороны, в то время как его тело оседает на залитый алым камень моста. Радужный пузырь защитного поля идет рябью и лопается, позволяя холодной водяной пыли обрушиться вниз. Стечь бессмысленными уже слезами.

«Нет...» — ни стона, ни всхлипа, лишь слабый писк роящихся над местом катастрофы дронов, вдруг потерявших управление. Картинка на треснувшем экране дробится, то превращаясь в мозаику разрозненных кадров, то вновь обретая цельность. Но на ней нет ничего, кроме мертвых или агонизирующих тел, изуродованных осколками до неузнаваемости. Лишившаяся вуали жрица смотрит в небо пустыми глазами, сжимая в ладони смятую ткань, по которой расплывается уродливое пятно, носительницы мечей свернулись клубком, разметав по камням туго заплетенные косы. Королева лежит лицом вниз, и Хакс чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает кровавый комок, когда он видит, во что превратилась ее спина. И только Рен все еще стоит, нелепо сгорбившись и опираясь на два ритуальных меча.

«Время кары...»

Резкий скрип костяных лезвий по камню превращается в змеиное шипение, когда мечи разрезают воздух, выписывая восьмерку. Кайло выпрямляется под сухой треск голубоватых молний, стекающих с подола стремительно пропитывающейся кровью мантии. А дюжина метальных ножей застывает над его плечами, словно рой смертельно опасных насекомых.

Время растягивается, растекается вязкой смолой теней, когда Рен делает первый шаг.

***

Двери в зал совета распахиваются без скрипа, заставляя сидящих в роскошных креслах сановников вздрогнуть. И замереть, ощутив ледяную хватку Силы, стылым инеем обвивающую шеи и запястья. Охрана валится на пол, не успев даже дернуться. На них Рен не тратит Силы, хватает ножей.

«Ничего личного», — Кайло идет к своей цели, не глядя по сторонам. Идет к пустому трону, оставляя за собой кровавый след на мозаичном мраморе. 

«Моя королева...» — Рен падает на колени, склоняя голову и выбрасывая вперед руки, сжимающие рукояти мечей. И тени стекаются из углов, затягивают невесомой паутиной призрачного синего шелка подлокотники, расцветают белыми звездами погребальных цветов в завитках темных волос. Ткут кружево мокрых ресниц, очерчивают плотно сжатые бледные губы. Собираются в ту, что была увековечена в десятках фресок и портретов при жизни и в посмертии, а теперь сидит на троне во плоти, сжимая своими ледяными пальцами чужие — теплые и едва ощутимо дрожащие от напряжения. 

«Ты вправе карать, рыцарь, — Амидале нет нужды говорить вслух, каждое ее слово входит иглами под кожу, вплетается нитью боли в натянутые нервы. В Силу, голодную и ждущую, воплощенную в двух призраках с золотыми глазами, стоящих за королевским троном. — Иди и возьми то, что должно быть взято. Кровь за кровь».

Рен запрокидывает лицо, глядя на мертвую королеву, и тьма в его зрачках вспыхивает жгучими искрами холодного света. Он поднимается на ноги и оборачивается, рассматривая советников. Тех, кто клялся служить, но вместо этого предал. Кривит в улыбке измазанные кровью губы, когда молчаливая паника в зале достигает своего пика. И позволяет единственной алой капле скользнуть вниз, рисуя новый «шрам памяти» поверх стершегося.

«Да будет так, как пожелает моя госпожа».

Тени собираются у его ног, оплетают запястья, прорастают призрачными шипастыми стеблями сквозь ткань и плоть, стелются по белой кости лезвия.

Кайло поднимает руку, указывая прямо перед собой, и произносит всего два слова:

— Ату их.


	9. Сухие травы поют

Мерный стук маленьких барабанов, глухо вздрагивающих под ударами узких ладоней, и тоскливый перезвон бубенцов наполняют площадь перед храмом. Сила течет мимо прозрачным потоком, проскальзывая над кожей холодным сквозняком, звеня то ли стоном, то ли песней без слов, вторя срывающимся голосам жриц, читающих молитву.

«Сухие травы поют, обещая покой...» — десятки крошечных огоньков в руках собравшихся вздрагивают, словно под порывом ветра.

«На том берегу последней реки, где пеплом ложится полуденный зной на белые лепестки...»

Королева Нилам, на сей раз настоящая, в матово-сером траурном платье, стоит с открытым лицом перед десятками помещенных на репульсорные платформы мертвых тел. И плачет, не скрывая слез. Соленые капли скатываются по щекам, размывая ритуальный макияж, бело-синий, вместо привычного бело-красного.

Красный сегодня принадлежит другому.

Рен медленно спускается по ступеням Храма, и подол его непроницаемо-черной мантии скользит по ступеням, словно хвост древнего ящера. Едва заметно покачиваются ажурные золотые колючие лозы, образующие воротник и стекающие вышивкой по плечам. Узкая полоса алого под самым горлом резко контрастирует с выбеленным застывшим лицом. Магистр абсолютно бесстрастен, но тени, клубящиеся у его ног, льнущие к затянутым в перчатки рукам, лучатся сытостью и довольством, а в расширенных зрачках Кайло плещется тьма.

Он проходит среди мертвых тел, негромко произнося имена погибших и касаясь кончиками пальцев бортов парящих платформ. Гладя холодный металл и признавая свою часть вины за то, что случилось на мосту над водопадом. Но вряд ли кто-то рискнет обвинить его в ошибочности принятого решения. То, что следует за Реном, не позволит.

Кайло идет все медленнее и голос его с каждым шагом все глуше. Имена королевского двойника и верховной жрицы он практически шепчет, задерживая ладони на краях платформ чуть дольше положенного по ритуалу. Словно надеясь, что спящие очнутся от вечного сна.

«Сухие травы поют. И плачут, теряясь в ветрах. Вода скользит по серым камням, смывая и память, и страх...»

Капсулы запечатываются Силой, навсегда пряча укрытые тонкой тканью лица. А Рен застывает перед Нилам, смотря на нее сверху вниз. Коротко кланяется и, получив ответный кивок, становится за ее спиной, глядя на площадь. И тех, кто теперь стоит на ступенях Храма вместо него.

Белые цветы в волосах Амидалы кажутся драгоценными камнями, вспыхивающими собственным светом в сгустившихся сумерках. А глаза двух ситхов за ее спиной горят, как всходящие луны Набу. Ночь — время мертвых.

Жрицы синхронно ударяют в барабанчики и поднимаются на ноги: песня без слов обрывается последним всхлипом колокольчиков. Платформы с телами вздрагивают и начинают двигаться, одна за другой медленно проплывая мимо Нилам и Рена к ожидающим их служительницам Храма. Королеву трясет, и Кайло кладет ей руки на плечи, а потом просто прижимает к себе, согревая и поддерживая.

И, стоит последней платформе покинуть площадь, передает обессилевшую девушку Таре и Рио. Им предстоит провести с ней остаток церемонии. Огоньки в руках жриц, сопровождающих процессию, удаляются, погружая мир во тьму.

А сам магистр идет обратно, через пустое и темное пространство, не принадлежащее миру живых. Идет, чтобы преклонить колено перед своей мертвой королевой. Протянув ей рукоятями вперед утратившие белизну, выщербленные мечи.

***

Сон отпускает неохотно, цепляется ледяными щупальцами кошмара, давит холодной тяжестью, и Хакс плотнее вжимается спиной во что-то теплое, постепенно расслабляясь под прикосновениями чужой руки, глядящей его по плечу, шее и затылку. Взлохмачивающей волосы и снова начинающей рисовать абстрактные узоры на коже на самой границе со стягивающей ребра повязкой. 

«Я сплю? Если да — то где?» — знакомое ощущение нахождения рядом с неисправным генератором позволяет угадать, кто именно сидит на его постели, а почти выветрившийся запах бакты недвусмысленно показывает, что он все еще в мире живых. Рутгер чуть поворачивается, подставляя спину, и хрипло интересуется:

— У вас есть кошка, Рен?

— У меня есть Иво, — с тихим смешком отвечает тот, когда Хакс недовольно дергает плечом, требуя вернуть руку обратно. — А Иво очень любит, когда его гладят. Хорошо хоть уже не требует сказок на ночь.

Генерал недоверчиво приподнимает бровь, забывая, что Кайло не видит его лица. О том, что стоит прекратить не только этот бессмысленный разговор, но и попросить Рена оставить его в покое, он даже не думает. После всех кошмаров, после моста над бездной, с которого живым ушел только один... все это кажется совершенно неважным. И можно позволить себе маленькую слабость, несколько минут тепла и покоя.

— Вы не похожи на человека, способного рассказывать кому-то сказки, — с тенью привычной иронии замечает Хакс, разрушая очарование момента.

— Маленьким рабам во дворце хаттов ночью было страшно, ведь любого из них могли в любой момент выдернуть из толпы и казнить потехи ради, вот они и завели привычку рассказывать друг другу истории, — Кайло на секунду умолкает, потом почти беззвучно фыркает. — Правда, те, которыми делился сам Иво, могли разве что напугать до икоты, а не успокоить. Да, даже будущих рыцарей Рен. Поэтому пришлось говорить самому. Деяния ситхов древности тоже не слишком похожи на... хм... развлекательное чтение, но после некоторой дополнительной обработки сошли за сказки. Особенной популярностью пользовался рассказ о преобразовании Республики в Империю силами Дарта Плэгаса и Сидиуса. К счастью, последний не возражал. Наоборот, очень смеялся.

Хакс вздрагивает, вспоминая златоглазую тень под капюшоном цвета застывшей крови и ледяные сухие пальцы, сжимающие его локоть. Удерживающие от бездумного шага в серую муть, скрывающую стылые волны последней реки.

Спрашивать, кто рассказывал сказки самому Рену, нет смысла. Это понятно и так.

— Восьмое семейство... вы ведь не только Наберрие, верно? — Рутгер садится рядом с магистром, путаясь в одеяле и едва не падая от внезапно накатившей слабости. Ему сейчас совсем не хочется смотреть на Кайло. Он почти уверен, что глаза у того будут другие. Чужие и холодные. С яркой искрой безумия на дне расширенных зрачков.

— Верно, — соглашается Рен, кладя перед генералом обрывок чего-то, похожего на тонкое металлическое кружево, где плетение нитей усеяно крошечными бусинами. Было усеяно, поскольку сейчас целых осталось не больше десятка, а остальные или исчезли, или существуют в виде острых обломков.

— Вот это вырезали из вашей спины, вместе с ошметками брони и стеклом. Никакого блокиратора Силы не было, — Рен смотрит, как Рутгер проводит по расколотым бусинам кончиком пальца. — Все было наоборот. Впрочем, вы ведь и сами сообразили. Когда, кстати?

— Начал подозревать еще на «Финализаторе», окончательно уверился в правдивости своей теории уже на Набу, когда одолжил у Фазмы медицинский сканер, — Хакс поднимает обрывок, рассматривая уцелевшую капсулу. — Что здесь?

— Сыворотка на основе моей крови, — Кайло колеблется, раздумывая, что стоит говорить, а что нет. — После применения «Приказа 66» джедаев почти не осталось, те, кто пережил первую волну, относились скорее ко всяким вспомогательным службам — целители, хранители библиотек... Они были хороши в своем деле, но малопригодны для боя. Инквизиторий, по сути созданный из сменивших сторону недоучек, неплохо справлялся с поиском уцелевших, но его ряды редели едва ли не быстрее, чем ряды потенциальных жертв. А к моменту развала Империи не осталось ни тех, ни других. Разумеется, сотни культов, адепты которых используют Силу, существуют и сейчас, но они или неэффективны, или неспособны действовать в отрыве от своих храмов. Последние полвека... одаренные почти не рождались или мы разучились их искать. И сейчас я говорю не только про Люка Скайвокера.

— Вы пытаетесь доказать мне свою уникальность? — сухо интересуется Рутгер. Его снова начинает трясти, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Не кутаться же в одеяло, в конце концов. 

— Сразу видно, что вы выспались и накопили яд, — парирует Рен, кривя в улыбке уголок губ. — Нет, я ничего не собираюсь вам доказывать, генерал, поскольку я действительно уникален. И должен благодарить за это в первую очередь моих дорогих родственников. Впрочем, детали этого дела вас не касаются...

Магистр обхватывает руками колено и продолжает, глядя куда-то мимо плеча Хакса.

— Сноук больше двадцати лет искал тех, кто потенциально мог быть одаренным, и ставил опыты, пытаясь повторить успехи Плэгаса. Надеясь, что Сила проснется и даст ему полностью верного человека, которого он со временем сможет поставить во главе рыцарей Рен. Своих новых рыцарей Рен. Но вместо этого подопытные умирали. Рано или поздно — организм работал на износ и что-то неизбежно ломалось. У вас был максимум год.

— И почему меня это не удивляет? — хмыкает генерал, роняя изодранную сетку на одеяло. — Верховный лидер стремится использовать все доступные ресурсы. Использовать до конца.

«А также виртуозно умеет играть на прекрасно известных ему слабостях потенциальных конкурентов. Власть... которую я хотел получить так же сильно, как и доказать, что потеря «Старкиллера» еще не повод ставить на мне крест. Какая ирония...»

Магистр молча кивает, плотнее закутываясь в тяжелый шелк халата. Сейчас, без грима и вычурной прически, он выглядит даже старше своих лет.

— Зачем, Рен? — Хакс отводит глаза, глядя на пятно солнечного света на полу. — Зачем вы меня вытащили, если с самого начала все это знали? 

— А зачем вы закрыли меня своей спиной? — Кайло отвечает вопросом на вопрос, заранее зная, что ответа не услышит.

Генерал кривится, как от зубной боли. Тогда он просто думал, что поступает правильно, не пытаясь понять, на чем основана его уверенность. Тот самый пресловутый «зов», подчиняясь которому одаренные творят порой совершенно дикие вещи. Даже самые разумные из них.

«Каким я был идиотом. Да и сейчас не лучше...»

— Сила крайне скверно влияет на способность к критическому мышлению. И заметно искажает восприятие реальности, — произносит Хакс, стараясь не дать ни единой эмоции отразиться в своем голосе. — Я рад, что теперь все это не имеет для меня никакого значения.

— Ошибаетесь, — ухмылка у магистра получается на редкость кривая и вымученная. — Все гораздо хуже, чем вам представлялось раньше.

— Объяснитесь, будьте любезны, — Рутгер вдруг очень остро ощущает неловкость и неправильность ситуации. Он слишком сильно доверился, поддался чужому влиянию, забыв, с кем имеет дело.

Вместо ответа Рен просто берет его за руку, и Хакса вновь затапливает волной сухого, перебивающего дыхание жара. И все спешно выставленные ментальные щиты плавятся под ним, словно иней под лучами летнего солнца.

«Связь, — мысленная речь звучит так похоже на обычную, что генерал не сразу понимает, что Кайло не говорит с ним вслух, — она образовалась почти сразу, поскольку ваша Сила была на самом деле моей. А уж после... инцидента на мосту она стала только прочнее. Хотите вы того или нет, но вы все еще один из Рен».

«Мне просить Верховного Лидера об отставке?» — Хаксу удается не просто представить свою злость холодным колючим комом, но и донести это ощущение до магистра.

«Не вздумайте! — чужая мысль отчетливо окрашена паникой, которая тут же гаснет, сменяясь мрачноватой иронией. — Результат вам не понравится, действительно не понравится».

— Смерть я уже видел, — генерал стряхивает пальцы Кайло со своего запястья, испытывая острое желание вымыть руки. Стереть с кожи этот след, кажущийся сейчас рабским клеймом. — Чем вы намерены меня напугать?

— Посмертием, — коротко отзывается Рен, одним плавным движением поднимаясь на ноги и оказываясь в двух шагах от приоткрытой двери. — А теперь прошу меня простить, но дела ждут...

Скомканный узел металлических нитей врезается в закрывшуюся створку, пачкая светлое дерево брызгами бурого, и дохлой медузой сползает на пол.

Хакс до боли закусывает губу, глядя на свои дрожащие пальцы. Сейчас ему хочется кого-нибудь удавить. Лично.

Но вместо этого он поднимает с пола датапад и несколько мгновений смотрит на текст последнего сообщения. Встреча с Рио Наберрие назначена через четыре дня.

***

Холл здания Королевского совета непривычно пуст. Кажется, Рен несколько перестарался с «наведением порядка» и чисткой рядов. Впрочем, это проблемы Набу, а не Первого Ордена. И Хакс искренне надеется, что послезавтра покинет эту планету и никогда сюда не вернется. Не будет больше просыпаться каждую ночь, задыхаясь от запаха нагретых солнцем луговых трав. Запаха, существующего только в его голове.

— Генерал, — миниатюрная, как все женщины клана Наберрие, Рио стоит у фрески, изображающей празднование победы над Торговой Федерацией, и задумчиво изучает лица давно умерших существ. Кажется, ее нисколько не беспокоит тот факт, что большая часть тех, кто еще неделю назад сновал по коридорам этого величественного здания, теперь тоже мертвы. И в этом своем холодном равнодушии она до странности похожа на Лею Органу. Та так же готова была сжечь всю галактику во имя некой высшей цели.

Хакс подходит ближе и останавливается в двух шагах от матриарха, с высоты своего роста рассматривая ее вычурный головной убор, больше похожий на украшенный вуалью шлем.

— Мэм, — Рутгер решает ограничиться самым формальным и нейтральным вариантом обращения, сопроводив его коротким кивком. Для остального он слишком зол и растерян — Набу все еще не восстановило поставки плазмы по старым контрактам, а подписание новых почему-то требует его личного участия. И не только участия.

— Бросьте, молодой человек, — Наберрие берет генерала под руку, заставляя развернуться лицом к картине. — Не стоит так сильно нервничать. Особенно по поводу тех вещей, которые находятся за пределами вашего понимания.

— Простите? — голос проседает, выдавая его с головой. Он старательно закрывается, но без Силы это куда сложнее. Особенно если каждый второй рядом с тобой не просто эмпат, но и большой специалист в человеческой психологии.

— Не знаю, чем вы смогли заинтересовать Кайло и, тем более, Сидиуса, — легко произносит Рио, глядя прямо на улыбающееся изображение сенатора Палпатина. — Но раз уж это произошло, то вам стоит узнать кое-какие подробности, касающиеся... Восьмого семейства, частью которого вы теперь являетесь.

Хаксу стоит большого усилия воли удержать себя от гневного восклицания. Он только крепче стискивает челюсти, мысленно обещая Рену самую изощренную казнь, которую только сможет придумать. 

— Как видите, оно не пользуется популярностью, но память о нем жива, — Наберрие, терпеливо дожидавшаяся момента, когда внимание генерала вновь вернется к ней, кивает на фреску. — И вы в него замечательно впишетесь, ведь в узком кругу доверенных лиц оно известно под другим именем.

— Каким? — Рутгер смотрит на сияющий ярким светом шар в руках юной королевы Амидалы и пытается понять, как эта девочка-подросток превратилась в чудовище.

Рио печально улыбается.

— «Делатели мертвецов».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к главе от Атри - http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/kr.1471429734.jpg


	10. Полдень золотой

«Сэр, мы не довезем генерала до «Финализатора», сэр... — гул двигателей шаттла перебивает сдавленное шипение и едва слышный звон. Кажется, лопается какой-то экран, не выдержав соседства с недовольным магистром Рен. А потом глухо и зло звучит его голос: — Я. Сказал. Тид!» — звук резко обрывается, и запись эвакуации начинает проигрываться с начала в десятый раз. Хакс не знает, зачем: смотреть, как под действием Силы из месива его мышц и костей один за другим выползают зазубренные осколки стекла и металла, было тошно и первый раз. Но он упорно ставит запись на повтор, пытаясь осознать очевидное. Состояние клинической смерти длилось двадцать шесть минут. Но он все еще здесь.

«Жив и относительно здоров. Физически, по крайней мере».

Генерал медленно проводит рукой по волосам, на долю секунды задерживая пальцы на затылке, там, где почти две недели назад случайным осколком срезало кожу. После нескольких суток в бакте рана затянулась без следа, но волосы все еще очень короткие, и уложить их привычным образом не представляется возможным. 

Он поправляет воротничок, разглаживает невидимую складку на рукаве кителя, выравнивает пряжку форменного ремня строго по центру... Словом, делает все, чтобы потянуть время. Чтобы не думать о том, о чем не думать не получается.

Покушение на королеву Набу произошло через шесть часов после гибели «Старкиллера». И тогда же Сноук вернул ему «воспоминания», на деле оказавшиеся искусной подделкой. Опасной иллюзией, которая должна было рано или поздно привести своего носителя к гибели.

Но именно Верховный лидер был единственным, кто точно знал, что связывает Рена с кланом Наберрие. И понимал смысл обетов, которые Кайло принес, подчиняясь желанию семьи. Всех ее частей.

Остается один вопрос — зачем? Чего хотел достичь Сноук, создав или воспользовавшись имеющейся точкой напряженности? Тут была замешана политика, Сила или еще ситх знает что?

«Хотя как раз ситх наверняка знает, только вот цена вопроса может оказаться чрезмерной», — Хакс подходит к столу, берет датапад, стирает набившую оскомину запись и вызывает на экран текст своего доклада Верховному лидеру. Доклад составлял он сам, но вот показания... Показания добывал Рен, на протяжении восьми суток выворачивая память тех, кого пощадили его ручные твари, сотканные из мрака и теней. Впрочем, их милосердие было весьма относительно. 

«Мы проверили все версии, нашли виновных... и поймали сами себя».

Генерал просматривает текст, не пытаясь вчитываться, просто механически перелистывает страницы: перечисление версий, имен заинтересованных лиц, с половиной которых еще предстоит поработать разведке и дипломатическому корпусу, стройная схема развития событий, вязь пересекающихся интересов — Ордена, Республики, различных кланов, самой королевы и ее противников.

Паутина, в которой они с Реном барахтались так долго и так бессмысленно.

«Могло ли это быть... подарком? Новой игрушкой для старых знакомых?» — Рутгер знает о Сноуке слишком мало фактов и слишком много ничем не подтвержденных теорий, но он уверен, что тот неизбежно пересекался с Палпатином в годы Империи. Сотрудничал, скорее всего, поскольку противники Императора на белом свете обычно не задерживались.

И если так, то Верховный лидер был прекрасно осведомлен о привычках старого ситха. И его склонности безо всякой жалости уничтожать любого, кто в силах помешать его планам. Безумным планам.

Хакс ежится, вспоминая тяжелый взгляд желтых глаз. Взгляд, в котором уже давно нет ничего человеческого.

«Мать безумия, ну как можно было так подставиться? И до самого конца не понимать этого?» — ведь их просто разменяли, как фигуры в голошахматах. И если Рен еще мог похвастаться возможностью оспаривать подобные решения, то сам Хакс был просто пешкой, восполнимым ресурсом. И та мистическая «связь», о которой говорил Кайло, вряд ли может переломить ситуацию.

«Что же мне придется делать дальше? Перед кем танцевать на задних лапках, спасая свою шкуру?» — Рутгер сжимает датапад до боли в пальцах, пытаясь успокоиться. Ему придется сыграть рыцаря еще раз. И столько раз, сколько понадобится, если он хочет выжить.

«Какая ирония...» — Хакс резко выдыхает, разворачивается на каблуках и выходит из комнаты.

***

Море трав колышется под ветром, неприятно напоминая о могильнике Древних, но здесь нет ни ощущения чужого присутствия, ни удушающего запаха полевых цветов. Просто трава и ветер.

— Зачем мы здесь? — Хакс оглядывается на шаттл, находящийся в паре сотен метров, пытаясь побороть иррациональное желание вернуться в пассажирский салон и закрыть за собой двери. Спрятаться от себя самого. Или того, что незримо присутствует за его спиной, заставляя кутаться в шинель, не чувствуя летней жары.

Пара штурмовиков Фазмы, стоящих у трапа, старательно смотрят в сторону, полностью игнорируя начальство. После всего, что им уже довелось увидеть, весьма разумное поведение.

— Хотел вам кое-что показать, — Рен, сменивший вычурные набуанские наряды на привычную рыцарскую броню, прижимает локтем норовящий выскользнуть из-под руки шлем и негромко хмыкает. — Чтобы вы не обольщались насчет некоторых... представителей Восьмого семейства.

Генерал демонстративно закатывает глаза и вздрагивает, внезапно обнаружив перед лицом затянутую в черную кожу ладонь.

— Смотрите, — картинка плывет, и один солнечный полдень сменяется другим. Наполненным страхом и болью. 

Рутгер сглатывает, глядя на стройные ряды марширующих боевых дройдов. Тяжелые танки, идущие за пехотой, дополняют картинку будущего разгрома собравшейся в центре долины «армии» гунганов. Те храбрятся изо всех сил, но даже тупые твари, на спинах которых установлены генераторы защитного поля, понимают, что дело дрянь, и жалобно воют от страха.

«Она же их просто списала. Отправила умирать... Маленькая жестокая королева», — Хакс щурится, рассматривая монотонно шагающих дройдов, так похожих издали на игрушечных солдатиков. Броня блестит на солнце, слепя глаза и затягивая в монотонный ритм будущего массового убийства.

«Именно. Забота о всеобщем благе — жестокая вещь, ведь кто-то должен умереть, чтобы выжили остальные, — Кайло едва слышно вздыхает. И добавляет почти без паузы: — Ее ментором был Палпатин. А она оказалась способной ученицей...»

«Но она умерла. Как бы хороша ни была королева, а затем сенатор — ее тоже списали, смахнули с доски во имя большего. Условно лучшего, верно? — генерал медленно выдыхает сквозь зубы, радуясь, что мысленную речь с каждым разом контролировать все проще. И дрожь голоса не выдаст его в неподходящий момент. — Как списали меня, да? Вы вообще способны спрашивать разрешения, перед тем как сломать кому-то жизнь? Позволять... иметь другое мнение? Отказаться от участия в этой бесконечной пляске смерти? Все вы?!»

— Потерпите с проявлениями вашей свободной воли хотя бы до «Финализатора», — обрывает его Рен, а картинка рассыпается сотнями ярких всполохов, вызывая приступ головокружения. И от падения Хакса удерживает только вовремя подставленный локоть магистра, за который он цепляется с отчаянием утопающего. — Мы все еще на Набу.

Генерал моргает, пытаясь понять услышанное и одновременно отогнать вновь возникшее ощущение наблюдающего со стороны взгляда в спину.

— Подождите, а вы? — он отступает на шаг, пытаясь справиться с дрожью, а в голове вертится сухая строка из досье Бена К. Наберрие. Рен добровольно влез в эту сарлачью яму пятнадцать лет назад. И его до сих пор не сожрали.

— Что я? — Кайло смотрит прямо перед собой. — Я хотел, чтобы меня принимали таким, какой я есть. Любили. Использовали во благо.

Задавить истерический смешок не получается. Как и сопровождающие его мысли, которые Рену не составит труда даже не прочесть, а просто угадать по лицу. Но Хакса несет, и промолчать просто нет сил:

— И как вам... ощущение использованности? Или... 

Воздух вдруг уплотняется, застревая в горле, а Сила охватывает шею, словно шелковый шарф.

«Я тоже читал ваш отчет и сопоставил факты, не утруждайтесь», — магистр продолжает изучать колышущиеся травы с равнодушным видом. Но закаменевшее лицо и звенящая от напряжения Сила выдают его. 

«Вы ничем не лучше Сноука, генерал. Будь у вас возможность, вы бы точно так же сделали из меня ручную тварь у трона».

«Гончую, — Хакс мысленно ежится, вспоминая ластящиеся к рукам Рена тени. — Это у вас получается лучше всего. Соответствует характеру».

Кайло негромко хмыкает.

— Даже не попытаетесь опровергнуть мои предположения?

— А смысл? — искренне удивляется Рутгер. — У вас было время покопаться в моей голове. Вы ведь... навещали меня, пока я был без сознания.

— Мне нужно было убедить Сидиуса в том, что вас стоит не просто задержать на пороге смерти, но и отпустить обратно в мир живых, — Рен пожимает плечами, едва заметно кривясь от боли. — А это требовало моего личного присутствия.

«Вот как...» — Хакс не знает, что на это можно ответить. Запоздалая благодарность за спасение жизни после всего, сказанного за сегодня, точно будет неуместна. Как и признание того, что слова о возможном посмертии не были попыткой запугать, а были лишь констатацией факта. Но в голову ничего путного так и не приходит. И генерал решается на откровенность:

— Когда-то очень давно моя мать, моя настоящая мать, — уточняет он, — говорила мне, что однажды я буду править Галактикой. Я много лет в это верил. А сейчас думаю, что она ошибалась... Притом что в остальном ее прогнозы всегда сбывались.

— А кем была ваша мать? — Кайло, кажется, заинтригован. Все правильно, этой части истории никогда не было в официальных досье.

— Полевым агентом СИБ, присланным на Арканис, чтобы проследить за тем, что творится в Академии. Таркину очень не нравилось то, как отец готовит кадры. И то, что он отбирает лучших из лучших, превращая их в своих верных последователей, — Хакс морщится, вспоминая презрительные насмешки окружающих, отравлявшие ему детство. — Но для всех она была лишь обаятельной и веселой девицей с кухни. Прислугой, которую держали ради подчеркивания статуса и пускания пыли в глаза.

— А после смерти Таркина никто не позаботился ее отозвать?

— Она отказалась. Сначала я думал, что не хотела бросать меня, ведь возвращение к оперативной работе означало интернат и редкие встречи. Но потом, много позже, понял, что она каким-то образом знала, чем все закончится, — Рутгер смотрит вниз, в долину, пытаясь отвлечься от происходящего. Забыть о том, как пытался подавить дурные предчувствия, загрузив себя работой по завершению проекта «Старкиллер». А все оказалось зря.

— Ваши способности, я имею в виду восприимчивость к Силе, они ведь передались вам от матери? — Кайло наблюдает за ним, по-птичьи наклонив голову. Изучая. И от этого становится очень неуютно.

— Наверняка, — Хакс выпрямляется и складывает руки за спиной, усилием воли пытаясь вернуть на место маску невозмутимости и закрыться от слишком внимательного взгляда. — Не знаю, откуда это узнал Сноук. Но после Джакку он фактически приказал отцу вывезти меня вместе с другими детьми с осажденного Арканиса. 

— И именно поэтому учитель попытался сделать из вас «спящего рыцаря», в надежде, что Сила рано или поздно проснется? Пусть и под влиянием извне? 

По тону голоса невозможно понять, спрашивает Рен или утверждает. Поэтому генерал просто устало пожимает плечами.

— Как видите, затея успехом не увенчалась.

— Я бы так не сказал. То, что у вас есть, вы уже не потеряете.

— Что именно? Умение красиво говорить и вдохновлять людей на трудовые подвиги? Анализировать информацию? Работать по двадцать часов в сутки? — горечь, прозвучавшую в этих словах, не скрыть никакими щитами. — Всему этому можно научить даже вуки!

— Ошибаетесь, — взгляд Рена становится тяжелым, а в глубине зрачков вспыхивает злая искра. — Нельзя научить угадывать будущее, безошибочно выбирая нужный вариант из всех возможных, этого не умею даже я. А вы сможете, если перестанете отмахиваться от «всей этой ситховщины».

— И что тогда? Рано или поздно столкнемся у трона будущей Империи? — с отчетливым сарказмом интересуется Хакс, моментально переходя от обороны к наступлению.

— Над трупом его предыдущего владельца, — невозмутимо подтверждает Кайло.

Генерал тихонько фыркает, осознав, что опять попался в ловушку. Как и сотни раз до этого. И кажется, он наконец понял, чем именно руководствовался Рен, соглашаясь работать с ним. Магистру просто нравилось его дразнить. Что ж, стоит этим воспользоваться.

— Обязательно. Труп обязателен, — вкрадчиво произносит Рутгер. — Впрочем, если я предложу вам...

— Набу? Бросьте, они никогда не захотят видеть меня королем, и вы знаете почему, — Рен выразительно косится на колышущиеся под ветром травы. — А вот от новой принцессы они не откажутся. Ведь поблажки в новом договоре о поставках плазмы Ордену сделали не просто так?

Хакс кивает и машинально потирает запястье. Крови из него Наберрие выпили изрядно. Причем не только в переносном смысле. Он бросает последний взгляд на залитую солнечным светом долину и отворачивается. Время возвращаться.

«Империю я вам предложить не могу, извините. Самому нужна».

«Не сомневаюсь, — чужая мысль искрится весельем, — но вы готовы предложить мне стать вашим первым рыцарем, о моя королева!»

Хакс вздрагивает, ощутив, как призрачные пальцы ложатся ему на спину между лопаток, обжигая теплом, и мягко поглаживают, постепенно сползая ниже.

«Рен! Руки!»

«Как скажете, генерал», — магистр ухмыляется и первым шагает к шаттлу.


End file.
